A Killer's Love
by Black parade16
Summary: Jillian has caught Jeff's attention, but she'll have to find out if that's to be considered a good or bad thing. Jeff's need to kill will become a major road block in their relationship, as will Jillian's resentment to the word 'love'. Hopefully, the relationship will survive through her complicated life and Jeff's complicated friends. A Jeff The Killer Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Jillian stirred from her sleep as the bright sunlight shone through her window. She groaned and partially opened her eyes to check the date and time on her phone. It was a Monday, and there was only about five minutes until her alarm would go off. She sighed, and reluctantly got up.

It was the middle of January, so she knew that she had to dress warm. She opened her closet and picked out a long sleeved checked shirt along with black skinny jeans. She grabbed a pair of socks and some black boots.

Next, she walked to the bathroom and combed her messy brown hair. She went through her daily routine, brushed her teeth, and handled all her other needs. She debated with herself on wearing makeup, but decided that she was too tired to even attempt to put in the energy. Instead, she simply readjusted her bangs so that they covered about half of her face. Finally, she grabbed her book bag and walked in the twenty-seven degree weather to her bus stop.

Once she got there, she sat on the curb of the sidewalk, a fair distance away from the other people waiting with her. Jillian was a quiet girl, and did not talk much with anyone for that matter. Plus, by using her hair to cover her face, she attracted some negative attention that mainly focused on her being asked about how many cuts she had made the night before.

The taunting she endured made sense. She was, what society would call, a complete freak. She listened to all the wrong music, wore all the wrong clothes, and liked all the wrong people. She mainly spent her time reading fan fiction about the many monsters that had been created by MrCreepyPasta on YouTube; her favorite being Jeff the Killer.

At school, Jillian knew that she always had eyes on her. It was not for her looks or her body, but simply because she was…different. People just stared to get an idea of what _not_ to be like. At first, the staring had bothered her, but she soon became accustomed to it. While she was walking home after the day had ended, she still had the feeling that eyes were glued to her. She abruptly turned around to see if someone had decided to follow her, most likely part of some kind of dare, but saw no one. She mentally scolded herself for being so paranoid, but could not shake the feeling that she was being watched.

After finally returning home, after what seemed like the longest walk she had taken in her life, she tossed her book bag to a chair in the living room. She then strolled to the kitchen to grab herself a snack. Once satisfied with a few chips, she went back to her book bag and grabbed out her homework. Jillian was also raised to take school very seriously, which just gave her classmates another aspect about her to hate.

As she began her work for algebra, she heard a knock at the door that led outside onto the deck. She looked up curiously from her papers, shrugged off the sound, and continued writing. The tapping repeated itself, and she decided to check outside. She got up, opened the door, and looked around outside. There was nothing. _Pull yourself together, _she told herself. _You've just been watching too many Marble Hornet episodes. _

She went back to her work and again heard the knocking. She refused to give into her delusional subconscious, so she instead put on her headphones and turned up her music so that she could not hear the sounds of the empty house around her. Jillian then continued solving for x.


	2. Chapter 2

The house phone rang twice before Jillian realized it. She still had her headphones in, so she did not hear the ringing, but instead say the phone light up. She got up and checked the caller ID. It was her mother's cell phone.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi honey." Her mother said. "Your father called me and it seems we both have to work late. Afterwards, we're going to go out to eat. You'll have the night to yourself and you'll need to make your own dinner. In fact, there are leftovers in the fridge."

"Okay Mom." She responded.

"Bye dear." Then, her mother hung up the phone.

So now she would be home all by herself in her paranoid state. She tried to ignore her thoughts as they went through different scenarios of what could go wrong that night while no one else was around. She tried to silence her inner voice with her music again. It worked, but only long enough for her to finish her homework. She placed all of the papers back in her bag and checked the clock on her phone. It was only 4:30, which was far too early for dinner.

She sat down in the middle of her couch and turned on the television. She leisurely scrolled through the channels, occasionally stopping on a specific one. She went through all of them, and found nothing that she could settle on. She decided to just watch the news.

The blonde haired reporter talked cheerfully about a group of murders that had been committed. This got Jillian's attention; she sat up and turned the volume up a bit. The woman continued to explain that a family of five was murdered by what police believed was a serial killer that had been on the loose for years.

Next, the woman began interviewing the chief of police of that town. Jillian noticed that the town name on his badges was only about two towns over from her location. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin, and she involuntarily pulled her long sleeves down. The chief explained that, whoever the killer was, he had not been active for a couple of months. Apparently, they had secretly hoped that he had killed himself, mainly so that the police could take the credit.

The man explained that one member of the family had their throat slit. Two were gutted, and another two were stabbed repeatedly: one twenty-seven times in the chest, another sixteen times. The television flashed the faces of the victims, saying their names, interests, and age.

Jillian turned off the television. She was able to remain calm until they showed the faces. The faces were what made them real. Otherwise, they were just names. A bunch of letters jammed together in order to create some type of sound. It did not mean anything unless a person knew them. However, faces were their identity. Names are just a filler for a way to call a person. A name could not tell someone's story, but their face could.

She sat on the couch a little while longer. Her eyelids began to drop as her lack of energy began to get to her. She leaned over and curled up on her side, her hair covering her face. She let her worried thoughts leave her as sleep entered.

Her peaceful sleep did not last. She woke up to a large _crash_ sound. She jumped and looked around the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. She got up and looked at the clock, concerned on how long she had slept for. She was relieved to discover she had only been asleep for about a half an hour. She continued to look around the room, but there was nothing she could see that would explain the crash she heard.

She decides to check upstairs, even though she was certain that the sound had come from the first floor. She went up the stairs and into her room. She looked around, and froze as she saw the window.

It had been smashed. At first she feared that someone had gotten into the house while she was asleep. However, upon closer inspection, she realized that the window had been broken from the inside. Jillian carefully stuck her head outside and looked at the grass below. All the broken glass had fallen out of the window. She knew that this meant someone was already in the house. She started to breathe slightly heavily as she tried to figure out how someone could have gotten in the house. She had locked the front door when she came it, didn't she? She quickly ran down to check. It was locked just as she remembered.

She began to think that someone had entered the house while she was at school. She shivered at the thought, and felt sick thinking that she was not able to tell that she was not alone. Suddenly, she remembered the knocking at the deck door. She had gone outside to investigate the sound. She gasped and ran to the kitchen, not worried about anyone accompaning her since the intruder was clearly out of the house. She skidded to a hault at the french doors. She looked at the little switch on the handle. She had forgotten to lock it when she came back in the house. Someone had just walked in while she was asleep, just one room over.

She flashed to the killings that the news woman had talked about. Jillian's heart began racing. She nearly jumped to the phone and called the police.


	3. Chapter 3

The police were at Jillian's house within ten minutes. The entire time while waiting, she sat on the floor in the kitchen, her knees hugged against her chest. Her breathing was still rapid and her paranoia was at an all-time high. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing, but ran over to open the door to let the police in. They went up into her room to check the window, took some photographs, and asked her questions for their report. They were gone within fifteen minutes, and once again Jillian was alone.

The police had told her to relax. There was no point in continuing to panic when the intruder was gone. Nothing had been taken, almost as though he was simply strolling through. She deserved some down time. She police had notified her parents who had not even gotten out of work yet. It was seven o'clock and they most likely would not be back for another half hour.

Jillian walked up the stairs and walked into her room. She grabbed a pair of pajamas, and her blanket and teddy bear that she owned since she was a small child. She closed the bedroom door behind her, deciding that she would sleep on the floor in her parents' bedroom that night. Normally, she would have slept on the couch downstairs, but tonight had been very different than normal.

Since it was still early, she decided to treat herself. She took all three objects with her into the bathroom. She would change in there and the objects from her childhood allowed her to feel more secure. She turned to the bathroom door and locked it, pushing and pulling to make sure that the lock would not slip. Next, she turned on the hot water in the bathtub. She removed her clothing and wrapped herself in a towel, while lightly humming a random tune she had probably heard on the radio.

After the tub was filled, Jillian lowered herself in the water. She reached over the side and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath with one hand and turning the bubblers on with another. She leaned back and took in a deep, relaxing breath as the tub began to fill with bubbles. Her tranquility lasted for about five minutes until her fear began to resurface. She kept her eyes open and watched the door, almost expecting to see the handle jiggle as someone attempted to get in.

At this point she had to laugh at herself, for she had gone beyond the point of paranoia and into the territory of pure insanity. She moved her gaze to the ceiling and continued humming the tune she had been singing before. She would occasionally glance over at the teddy bear, and then back up at the ceiling.

The bubbles continued to rise until they were tickling her chin like tiny feathers. She brushed them away and tried to push the expanding mass down, that way she would not have to get out just yet, for the sound of the water moving comforted her. It was loud enough so that she would not have been able to hear any unwelcomed noises, yet not so loud that she could not enjoy the bath.

She had elongated her bath as long as she could, to a point where the bubbles were nearly over flowing onto the floor. Her fingers were wrinkled and she knew that she would have to get out, whether she liked it or not. Before doing so, Jillian grabbed a bar of soap and quickly rubbed herself down with it, this way should be clean and the bubbles would start to disappear so there would be no need to clean the bath later. She got up, allowing the bubbler to stay on, and wrapped the towel around herself once more.

She fixed the towel so that her half wet hair was no longer sticking to her back. She grabbed one of her mother's brushes and moved it through her hair. Once finished, she reached down to put it back in the drawer she had taken it from. When she stood back up, and looked in the mirror, she screamed.

In the fog that had clouded the mirror, the words _Go to Sleep _had been written.

There was no possible way that anyone could have gotten in the bathroom while she was there. Whoever or whatever was in her house could not have known that she was going to take a bath, or possibly even a shower.

Paralyzed in her fear, she remained still, staring at the words, screaming. Unexpectedly, someone tried to open the locked bathroom door. This did not stop Jillian's screaming, in fact, she did not even turn to acknowledge the sound. Then the jiggling of the handle turned into full banging, as though someone was trying to break down the door. Jillian's head snapped to face the door and she screamed even louder. Her immediate response was to back up and find a place to hide, though it would be pointless since she had already let the disturber know she was in the bathroom. She continued backing up however, and hit the edge of the tub, and fell backwards into it.

Her head slammed into the wall and her upper body slipped under the water as the door was busted open.


	4. Chapter 4

After the break in and being scared half to death by her parents, Jillian began having trouble sleeping. It was evident by the bags begging to form under her eyes and the glazed over stare she had. When she did fall asleep, she would wake up hourly in a mixture of sweat and tears after some terrible nightmare. Other times, it would be because of a sudden breeze in her room. Even though her broken window had been replaced, she swore that she could feel the wind blowing through into her room.

About ten days later, when Jillian walked down the stairs to make herself breakfast; she saw both of her parents sitting at the table. This was highly unusual because she was always up before them. In fact, they would wake up just before she had to rush out the door to get to the bus. She knew already that this was not going to be good.

She did not say a word as she sat down at the table, and waited for them to speak. There was no reason for her to say anything.

"Honey," Her mother began. "We think you need to go on sleeping pills." She said matter-of-factly.

Jillian began to object, but was cut off by her father. "You've been shaken up by the break in. You'd just have to take them until you can face what happened."

She rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. She locked the door to her room behind her and sat in the middle of the floor with her knees hugging her chest. There was no use in fighting her parents' decision on this, so there was no point in even putting up a fight. The only way she could get around it would be to throw the pills away when her parents were asleep. She didn't need those pills. She was not falling asleep because she was scared, she did not have a problem admitting that. She enjoyed fear. She was thankful for it. Fear kept her safe, out of harm's way. The only problem is when fear became too much, and it keeps you from acting normal.

But this was not normal.

She knew that there was nothing wrong with her fear. She sighed to herself, and walked back down the stairs. Her parents were still seated at the table. They turned to her as she came into view, so they must have been talking about something, must likely her. She quickly told them that she would take the pills, but it was not difficult to her the snarl in her voice. She grabbed her book bag and headed out the door, though it was about a half hour before the bus would show up.

She looked around when she was on the porch, and ran in the opposite direction. Her parents would definitely go looking for her, since she probably did not appear to be the sanest person in their eyes at the moment. She was not certain of where she was going, but she needed to get far enough away so that she could think.

She ran as she book bag banged against her back. After about eleven houses, she could see the edge of the woods. She considered going for a walk through there, but thought that it would not help with her current state. Instead, she looked out at all the trees. As she began to drift away, she noticed something moving. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked into the forest, careful not to step on any branches that might give away her position.

She tiptoed her way through so she had a better view of the figure. It had very tall, much larger than any human she had ever seen before. The body was dark, but the head was very pale. She squinted her eyes and watched the figure lean down to the ground. Tendrils shot out from his back, and her eyes widened. She knew that the being was facing away from her, and she slowly backed away from the tree she was hiding behind. After the figure's silhouette had disappeared from her sight, she ran back down the street.

There was no way he could be real. He was just a fictional being. There was no possible way he could be real. If he was real, then they were all real, and they couldn't be. They just couldn't.

What is real…and what is not…is not your decision, a voice told her in her head. She dismissed it immediately, convinced that it was the lack of sleep that had made her delusional. However, deep down, she knew the truth.

That voice was right.

And she was definitely going to need those pills.


	5. Chapter 5

Slenderman leaned up against a tree and waited for his company to arrive. He was already late, and would have left already if he did not need to tell Jeff something important. He waited and finished the meat he had just acquired from a child who had wandered too far into the woods. Finally, Jeff arrived, holding his bloody knife out and then putting it into the front pocket of his hoodie when he was next to Slenderman.

"You're late." Slenderman replies coldly. He lifts his hand to wipe his non-existent face of any remaining blood from the unfortunate child.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It's better than me not showing up at all." He retorted. "I wouldn't be complaining if I was you."

The Slenderman was not amused. "I have a," He paused and thought about how to phrase his words, "a task to offer to you." He glanced up at Jeff whose permanent smile was growing wider as he himself grinned evilly.

"Slendy needs a favor, huh?" He mocked.

Slenderman growled under his breath. "I don't _need_ anything from _you_. I thought I would give you the opportunity to murder a teenage girl instead of me. I have no issue with it, but older meat is not as…satisfying."

Jeff's grin grew wider at the word _murder_. "Really? Or is this girl a little too strong for you?"

Slenderman stiffened at the threat towards his strength. "I _could_ have turned around and killed her, _but_ I decided not to." He hissed. "I had a perfectly good meal right in front of me. There was no need to have bothered with another pathetic human. As I said, the older meat does not have the same flavor. If I have any desire to murder her, I will do so myself."

"Relax Slendy. I'll kill the little human for you." He laughed. "So this girl saw you and you let her live?"

"She did not believe that I saw her, but it is very difficult for a human not to make a sound as they are running for their life. They lack the ability of stealth. Unfortunately, that will be this woman's downfall, but it is quite lucky for you."

"So are you going to tell me who it is that I'm going to get to gut tonight?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Not tonight."

"Why not?" Jeff asked back angrily.

Slenderman sighed at his immaturity. "You do not understand the greatness that lies in fear. Killing her tonight would be too soon. You must give terror a chance to slip into the human psyche, an opportunity to manifest itself. Fear is a beautiful weakness, Jeff. You fail to understand that. It grabs at a human and can virtually tear them apart; feeding off any minuet so-called 'strength' inside of them. It's more astounding than pain, Jeff. It's self-inflicted by themselves. Give that terror a few days to set in, to put this girl on edge, so that she flinches and gasps at every creak in the night." He chuckles and looks up at Jeff's forever-open eyes. "Just be calm, and wait."

Jeff stood there, shocked. He had just been told to kill some poor teenage girl that had become involved in what she should have stayed away from. Now, he was being told he would have to wait. He did not wait to take someone's life. He did it as he pleased. "Listen Slendy," He jeered viciously. "I will kill when I feel like it. No one tells me what to do. You want this girl dead? Then, she will be covered in her own blood, motionless on the floor when I want her to be. I don't need to take orders from you."

Slendy showed his sharp, jagged teeth as he smiled down to Jeff. "You won't be able to kill her if you don't know who she is." He pointed out.

"Then, I'll just gut every female in this town." Jeff challenged back.

Slenderman smile did not fade. "Feel free."

Jeff twitched with irritation. "Fine!" He spat. "I'll wait three days."

Slenderman told him the address of his next victim. He knew this only because he watched her as she walked home on the bus. It was not the same time that she had felt she was being watched. "The one with the long brown hair and purple backpack. I believe that you had your eyes on her anyways." He laughed. "It seems that I'm not the only one that did not kill her the first chance I had."

"Maybe I know the art of fear better than you give me credit for." Jeff grabbed his knife from his pocket and held onto the handle tightly. "But she won't know fear until she meets me."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since Jillian's parents had decided she would be going on sleeping pills. She was sleeping better, but that scared her even more. She would have several nightmares every time she closed her eyes and rested her head. The problem with the pills was that they made her sleep longer and deeper. She would be in the middle of her horrid dream, praying to wake up and be brought back to the safety of reality, but waking up had become harder. There was nothing like being trapped within her own nightmare.

Sleep itself was no longer peaceful, not even solely because of the nightmares, but for the words she saw written on her bathroom mirror. He was real, and he obviously had interest in her. However, it had been nearly two weeks since the incident. She should have been dead by now. If he did come after her, she would already be asleep, one far too deep for any prince to wake her up. She would have no chance in fighting him. Well, even if she was awake she would barely have a chance. He was a killer. She would only be able to attempt to put up a fight.

Even the sunlight gave her no sense of security. As far as she was concerned, the day was merely a mockery to her, slowly bringing her back to her possible doom. Then, she would wake up, alive as she would even be. The sick prank would replay over and over, attempting to give her a false sense of safety. That's all she was to the world now, a marionette to toy with.

Jillian's mother had gotten her an eye mask, convinced it would help her distracted daughter. It sat on the nightstand next to her bed.

Jillian prepared herself for another long and agonizing night. She tied her long hair back in a ponytail to make it easier to brush in the morning. She pulled a segment of her bangs from the ponytail and used it to conceal part of her face. She changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, consisting of a black tank top and zebra print pants. She threw her clothes in the hamper and sat on her bed. She then pulled the drawer of her nightstand open and snatched the bottle of pills. She took two, and followed them with a drink of bottled water that she kept beside her.

After a few deep breaths, she went in between the covers on her bed. She placed the mask over her eyes, and moved her hand to find the switch on her lap. She clicked it off, and quickly put her head under the covers. She clutched the teddy bear and blanket from her childhood, and tried to calm her thoughts. Perhaps after about an hour, she drifted into a light sleep.

Jeff had arrived at her window after she had turned the lights out. He grinned psychotically as he thought about drenching the girl of her own blood. Her skin was so pale, and it needed to be painted by a true artist, someone dedicated to their craft. Someone like Jeff.

He jabbed his knife through the newly replaced glass. He saw the body under the bed jerk up at the sound. _Pathetic thing_, Jeff said to himself. He watched as she settled herself back down onto the bed. _She's so delusional she won't even check._ Jeff hoisted himself from the tree, through the window. He gripped the handle of his knife and felt the need to kill begin to rise within him, forcing his heart to beat faster and his blood to pump harder.

Jeff laid down next to the girl in her bed, situating himself between her and the wall. He slipped his knife under the blanket and flipped it off of her.

"Wake up honey!" He screamed right in her ear, nearly spitting out the words. "You can't go to sleep before I get to have my fun!"

Jillian woke up from her attempted sleep and ripped off the mask. It was pitch black in the room, except for the small amount of light entering though her window. She could barely make out the figure lying right beside her.

Jeff chuckled in a low tone. "Let's play."

Jillian tried to get up, but Jeff already had her straddled on the bed. "Aw, are we trying to escape?" He touched the knife to her neck. "I don't think so." She closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side. He grabbed her ponytail and yanked it so that her face was facing his. "Look at me you little bitch!" He yelled. She kept her eyes squeezed shut. He growled in frustration and leaned down into her neck. He bit down on her tender flesh causing her to scream and arch her back in response. He smiled into her flesh and continued. She tried pushing him off, but he already had leverage on her and she was far weaker.

Jeff let go of her neck and got right in her face. "Open your fucking eyes!" He screamed. "Or I think I'll have a look at your insides." He brought the blade down her shirt, cutting it straight down the middle. He ran it along her stomach, making the words of his threat much more real.

"No!" She cried out. She opened her eyes and they locked with his.

Jeff would forever regret that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff's hand stops the movement of his knife on the girl's stomach. He cannot even find his hand anymore. It is as if all the nerves were severed from each other, refusing to let his body move. His eyes are fixed on those of the girl, getting lost in the deep color off them. It was not at all like they were looking right through him or into his extremely dark soul. The problem was that she _was_ looking directly back at him, nothing else. Her luscious brown eyes unknowingly argued with his urge to kill her.

Jeff blinks and the room changes. All of the furniture has vanished and there is a single mirror leaned up against the wall. He looks around for his victim, who has disappeared as well. He slowly moves towards the mirror and looks at his reflection. The image reflected back confuses him and partially shocks him at the same time. The mirror shows him before the accident. His permanent smile is gone, and his singed black hair is light brown. Jeff moves his hand to touch the surface of the glass, and the reflection does the same. Suddenly, the mirror Jeff grins and reaches into the pocket of its pure white hoodie. He pulls out Jeff's knife. Jeff follows the movement himself and realizes that his physical knife is gone. The reflection smiles back at him, lacking the permanent one he had made himself.

Jeff hears a soft cry in from behind him. He turns around to see a little girl sitting on the ground, probably about four years old. Her messy brown hair covered him face as she clung on tight to her teddy bear and blanket. He assumed that tears were running down her face which would explain why she held the blanket so close to her face.

He walked over to her and she looked up at him. To his surprise, she did not even react to his face. She simply hid back into her blanket and continued to weep. Jeff looked back at the mirror; his reflection was now sitting beside her. Jeff followed and watched as both of the girls climbed into their separate laps. The normal Jeff in the mirror held onto her tightly and rocked her back and forth. Jeff supposed that that would have been something that he would have done. The very essence of innocence staring right back at him, yet again.

He looked back down and his arms were also wrapped tightly around the small child. He tried to jerk back, but the mirror Jeff would not let him. Now, it was Jeff who would have to follow the mirror. Mirror Jeff kept rocking the girl back and forth, and wiped her hair out of her face. Jeff unwillingly followed. When he saw the girl's face, he would have frozen again if he had the ability to. The same big brown eyes of the girl he was so close to killing her staring right back at him.

Mirror Jeff forced him to look at him. He smiled evilly. He squeezed the girl tightly as her crying began again. "Shhh" Mirror Jeff told her. He let his head drop so that he could see her better, but the real Jeff could no longer see his reflection's face. "Go to sleep." He finished.

Jeff watched as the reflection's head rose back up. Now, their faces matched. The mirror Jeff got up and dropped the child's bloody body to the floor. Her clothes were bloody, but the pathetic thing still moved. She turned over slowly and tried to grab her comfort objects. Apparently, the stab wound made while hugging the girl had not been enough to kill her. Mirror Jeff laughed and kicked her in the stomach.

Jeff, free to do as he pleased as the reflection was preoccupied, looked down at the girl in his arms. She was bleeding from a hole in her lower abdominals.

Jeff had killed so many people before, but watching himself kill a child and having her in his arms at the same time, was much different than any kill he had made before. If had his knife…Jeff knew there was no possible way he would be able to kill this child. Not with those eyes. As he watched mirror Jeff finish the girl, Jeff looked down at the one in his arms. The one thing he hated was that her eyes were still open, but empty.

Mirror Jeff laughed hysterically at him. He knelt beside the unmoving child and lowered the knife to her face. Jeff screamed at it as it began to cut out the girl's unmoving, lifeless eyes. He pushed the girl's body off him and ran at the mirror, hitting it straight on so hard that all the glass shattered.

Jeff's eyes readjusted back to the girl's room. She was still staring up at him, waiting for her life to end. He just growled and cut a small incision in her neck, not anything near what it would take to kill her. She yelped at the cut and Jeff jumped off her and climbed out the shattered window.

It was going to be hell to have to explain this to Slendy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff waited in the forest for Slenderman to show up. He had to think of a story fast. He could say that the girl was not there, but he would know better. He came up with several other ideas that could possibly pass, but he shot them back down. Not only would he have to deal with Slendy's reaction to him not killing the girl, but also keep him from going near her.

There was something different about that victim, but Jeff could not figure it out. She reacted completely normal, the same way any human would have reacted to him. Yet, for some reason, she fought Jeff's need to kill. Jeff figured that not even the human knew she was doing that, seeing that she physically did nothing to him. As he thought about her, his feeling to kill faded down even more. It was replaced by something…protective. A feeling like the one that had possessed him when he and Liu were attacked by Randy and his crew. Jeff was split at this thought. One part of him mourned for his brother, but the other was excited, knowing that this protectiveness would eventually fade.

Jeff's train of thought was interrupted by Slenderman's sudden appearance. He looked up towards Jeff, and coldly said "I don't smell any new blood on you, Jeff. That would imply you have not made the kill."

"I visited." Jeff stated plainly. "I thought she could spread the fear around town." He smile and his confidence grew. "I thought such a _master_ of fear such as you would understand this logic."

Slendy grinned. "I give you credit for your attempt, Jeff. However, you failed, so now it's my turn." His tongue came out from his mouth and licked his nonexistent lips. "Besides, I haven't had a meal in few days."

Jeff felt his pulse quicken. "I thought you didn't enjoy the older meat."

The Slenderman chuckled. "I don't. Not as much, but she will do." Then, he was gone.

Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife from his hoodie pocket. _Son of a fucking bitch._ He knew what he was going to do next. He was also aware that he would not like a single second of it.

He began running back to the house. Once he reached the yard, he climbed back up the tree that gave him access to her window, which was still shattered. Jeff looked in and saw one of Slendy's tendrils holding the girl up by her neck, no doubt squeezing the air and life out of her. Her hands moved up against the tendril, attempting to pull it away from her. Two more sprouted from Slendy's back and grabbed each of her wrists. The most pathetic cries that Jeff had ever heard barely escaped her mouth before her voice could not be heard anymore.

Jeff jumped through the window again and lunged at the Slenderman. The hand with his knife was caught by another tendril. Jeff maneuvered his hand so that he could bite the tentacle. He bit down with enough force to cause him to jerk back the limb. Jeff regained his ground and stabbed the tendril that was choking the girl. It released itself and drew back as well.

Slenderman's focus changed from the teenage girl to Jeff, who was attacking him. "You will _pay_ for that, Jeffrey." He hissed as his tendrils dropped the girl's motionless body to the floor. He turned to Jeff, who was already ducking and headed towards his legs. Jeff was stabbing Slenderman's legs as the tendrils grabbed him by the torso. "You're _pathetic. Protecting _a _human._" Now, they were face to face. Jeff stabbed his knife into Slender's face, a huge smile resurfacing to his face. He pulled it out and Slendy's face healed itself immediately. "As I said pathetic." Then, his tendril began squeezing Jeff. He inhaled deeply as breathing became harder. Slendy turned Jeff to the human girl who was still unmoving on the floor. Another tendril grabbed the pillow off her bed, and bought it over her face. The tendril then forced the pillow down, again, attempting to suffocate her.

"Hehe…Watch your pathetic little human die, Jeff." Slenderman chuckled evilly. Jeff struggled against the grip, and eventually stabbed his knife back into Slendy's tendril, this time, it pierced all the way through to the other side. Slenderman's tendrils al drew back. He gripped Jeff's shoulder and turned him towards himself. "Save your little girlfriend." Then, he was gone.

Jeff scrambled to the girl and lowered his head to her chest. He heard her heartbeat and found himself relieved, which partially disgusted him. He looked down at her as she was draped in unconsciousness. What was so special about this human to him? Jeff hated that he could not figure out the answer to that. There was just a part of him that found comfort in knowing that she was safe now.

Jeff suddenly scolded himself as he came back to reality. He lifted the girl up onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. He stood as he continued to watch her. _Why are you important to me? _He thought to himself. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and saw the bite mark in her neck created by him from not even two hours ago. The urge to kill became a bit stronger, but as soon as Jeff's gaze went back to the girl's face, it subdued. It occurred to him that he spared this human's life, saved it, and yet did not know her name. Perhaps it was better that way.

He walked back over to the window and climbed out, taking one last look at the human before he descended to the ground. As he did, Jeff knew he would be staying in the area to observe her. He wanted to know why he…cared…about her so much. Once he found out why, he would get rid of it. Then, she'd be dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Jillian awoke that morning. Most of what happened was a blur, which did not really matter. After all, there was no possible way that all that had really happened. She must have dreamt it all up.

This theory was shattered when Jillian went into the bathroom. The little cut that Jeff had made on her neck was still there, and the soreness in her wrists told her that everything did happen. The Slenderman, Jeff, everything. She locked the door and turned the water in the sink on just to give a bit of background noise. She hoisted herself onto the counter and tried to make sense of everything.

Jeff the Killer had spared her life, after first being in her house. He must have been planning to kill her, but he did not. The Slenderman had attempted to kill her as well. However, that somehow failed. She knew that being spared by two monsters on the same night was too good to be true. Something must have stopped the Slenderman from murdering her. It could not have had anything to do with her because she knew she blacked out.

Jillian sighed at her lack of ability to figure anything out. She gave up, and got ready for school. She wrapped a black bandana around her neck to cover the cut mark that was made the night before. It made her look more intimidating, which was not all that bad. She glanced at the calendar up in her room. At least it was a Friday.

Once at school, Jillian realized what a bad idea it was to wear the bandana. Unknown to her knowledge, it was against the school dress code. Since she was a good student and did not purposely cause trouble, her teacher gave her the option to remove it. Jillian froze and debated on what would be worse: taking the bandana off, or leaving it on.

"If you don't take that thing off," Her teacher continued. "I'm going to have to send you to the office. The choice is ultimately yours."

Jillian made no change in facial expression as she slowly removed the piece of cloth from her neck. When she did, there was a gasp from the girl sitting to her left. This girl was fairly popular and was exactly what Jillian hated. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "You are a sick emo fuck!"

Several other classmates were now moving to see what this other girl was screaming about. A couple of the other girls made a few snob comments, while most of the guys just laughed. The teacher told the girl who screamed to go down to the office immediately. He said that if anyone else said anything more, then they would also be sent down and would receive two weeks of detention of top of it. Everyone was quiet. One of the guys, though, stood up and said, "It's a shame that you didn't finish slitting your throat." About half the class started to laugh again.

Jillian's teacher sent her to the guidance office after the incident. Instead of going directly there, she stopped at the restroom to see how bad the damage had become. The cut was the same size, but it had healed with a layer of dark red blood over it. It looked worse than it actually was, mainly because of the swelling that had recently taken place. More blood had rushed to the cut as her body attempted to heal itself. It was puffy and redder due to the increase in the blood count in that area. She knew it was a good sized cut, but Jillian figured she could say she fell while she was sleep walking or something of the sorts tomorrow.

The guidance counselor asked her some questions about how her life at home was and how she was doing in school. Jillian said that everything was perfectly fine. When asked about the cut, Jillian responded, "I recently started taking sleeping pills because I have not been sleeping enough. I also tend to sleep walk." This was an absolute lie. "I never told my parents about it. It was the main cause for my lack of sleep. I woke up with this," she motioned to the cut. "and I probably just walked into something.

The counselor bought her lies and told her that she was free to go back to class. Jillian explained the class's reaction and asked if she could go home. She gave a fake sob speech about how she did not feel comfortable, and got a pass to leave.

Jillian ended up just walking back to her house. She tied the bandana back on and walked in the middle of the sidewalk. Since she had put her earphones in and was listening to music, the forty minute walk did not seem very long.

She unlocked the house and then locked it behind her. She went to the pantry and grabbed a few Oreos and then to the fridge to get a class of milk. When she turned from the counter, holding the glass in her hand, she jumped and dropped the glass so that it shattered on the floor. Jeff was standing right in front of her, face to face.

Before Jillian could scream, Jeff put his hand up against her mouth and pressed down. "Shh" He said in a monotone voice. She froze and did not make a sound. He turned her around so that she was facing away from him. Then, he raised the knife to her neck so that the blade was pressed against the fabric of the bandana. "We're going to take a little walk, understood?" He growled in her ear.

Jillian nodded, not daring to use her voice. Jeff basically pulled her up to her room and then pushed her on the floor. Jillian turned around so that she was looking at the killer. She stood above her, knife in hand. His permanent smile dripped blood off the corners. He knelt down to her level and lifted her chin up with the blade of his knife. "So…" He began. "Who the hell are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"W…What?" Jillian stuttered.

"I don't have all day bitch. Answer the fucking question before I get bored with you." Jeff threatened, pushing the knife closer to the skin on her neck.

"I doubt that, and I'm Jill."

Jeff froze. 'What the hell do you mean you doubt it?" He growled. "I'm a merciless killer. I could gut you and keep you alive just so you could watch. I wouldn't challenge my abilities if I were you."

"You haven't killed me yet. You had a couple opportunities, but you never did. I can guess that you did not let that Slenderman thing kill me either." She tilted her head quizzically at him. "If you really had the ability to kill me, then why haven't you done it already?"

Jeff remained motionless. The main thing he hated was that this girl…_Jillian_… was completely right. He could strangle her and listen as she gasped for breath. He could cut her open, poke and prod at all the organs inside her and slice them open one at a time. Or, he could possibly keep her tied up for a few days and torture her. Even with every sick way that he could murder her, something about her would not let him.

"You can't even give me an answer, can you Jeffry?"

Jillian was about to realize what a mistake that was. Jeff dropped the knife and wrapped his hands around her neck. He lifted her off the ground, which was not difficult since he was a few inches taller than her and was definitely strong. She kicked her legs at him as he held her against the wall. Her hands were pulling unsuccessfully at his, as a few faint squeals escaped her mouth as Jeff tightened his grip. _Jeffery_, he thought, feeling his psychotic smile stretch across his face. Jeff began relentlessly banging her head against the wall. After about the fifth time he did so, he was hitting her completely unconscious body. Jeff knew this, but kept going. It satisfied the feeling to watch her doll like body flopping around as he kept slamming her head. Finally, he dropped her to the floor.

Jeff the pulled her up by the hair and dragged her to the bed. He looked over the unmoving body and looked at her closed eyes. He hated them. He hated her. He wanted to know why he had not killed her already. He growled and put the knife to her throat. He had done it to humor himself, because even he knew he would never be able to slit her skin.

Jeff continued to stare at her and watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. He walked over to her door and locked it. Since it was a Friday, and he figured that she did not have plans (which would not have made a difference either way to him), he decided that he might as well get to know this girl over the weekend. Jeff cradled her in his arms and moved towards that window. He then scowled at himself and switched her position so that she was thrown over his shoulder, for there was no reason he needed to act like he cared about her.

Jeff climbed out the window and onto the tree while carrying her. He considered dropping her to the ground, but that could kill her. If…_when_… he killed her, he wanted her to be alive. Otherwise there would be no satisfaction from it.

Once he got to the ground, Jeff walked to the forest. He readjusted Jillian a few times on his shoulder and switched sides when his shoulder started to get sore. After the thirty minute walk, Jeff came to a small cabin. He had followed a couple there a few months ago. He killed them, of course, but kept tabs on the cabin as a place for him to rest after a long night.

Jeff kicked the door open and tossed Jillian's still unconscious body on the couch in the living area. He walked to the fridge and grabbed something to eat. He mainly kept it stocked with food he stole from his victims.

Jillian stirred and Jeff snapped back to beside the couch. He reached for the knife in his hoodie pocket, but stopped because as soon as she opened her eyes the feeling would fade away. She opened her eyes and looked at him, not aware of the new surroundings she had been placed in.

"Let's get something straight." Jeff hissed. "I will ask the questions. You will answer them and won't make any smart comments."

Jillian nodded and then looked around. She opened her mouth to ask where she was, but stopped herself and looked back at Jeff.

Jeff stared at her, thinking of what he could ask. "Your name is Jillian."

"Yes." She responded. It was not a question, but Jeff did not mention anything of it.

He paused. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'm turning eighteen in a few months."

"I didn't ask you when you were turning eighteen."

"Well, I told you anyways." She stuck her tongue out.

Jeff thought about grabbing her by the tongue, or ripping it out. "What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth grade. Senior year of high school."

"You're staying with me for the weekend."

"Says who?" She responded, raising her eyebrow. "I don't remember agreeing to anything like that."

"Me, and I don't recall ever asking for your permission." He got up and moved a curtain away from the window, looking outside into the forest. He glanced back at her. She ran her hand through her brunette hair. She was not beautiful in anyway, but she was not horribly ugly either; just somewhere in the middle.

Jeff caught himself and tried to change his train of thought by asking another question. "Do you a boyfriend?" Well, that did not help him much at all.

Jillian blushed. "I don't think that's any of your business."

He chuckled. "Well…" He tried to think of something to say.

"Is it true?" She asked suddenly. "What they say about you, I mean. Did you really kill your entire family? Liu?"

Jeff was at her side in a moment, his hand squeezing her throat again. "You don't fucking say a word about that. Understood, you fucking bitch?" He yelled. Jillian nodded silently in response.

Jeff could feel his blood lust building up. He dropped his head down and began breathing heavily. Jillian looked at him with some wild concern. "Hey, are you okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to maneuver her head so she could see him.

"I'm…fine…" He barely got out. He could just make out her face from underneath his greasy black hair. "I…I'll be going out. You won't leave. If you do, I'll kill your family."

Jillian sat back in the sofa. "Where would I go? I'm not going to wonder around aimlessly by myself." Jeff scowled and walked out of the cabin, ready to find his next kill.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff followed a man from a bar back to his house. He must have lived alone, but there was evidence that a girl had been there, mainly all the make up on the counter. He waited until the man was about to lie in his bed. As he went to, Jeff sprung from his hiding place, and held his knife to his neck. "You…you know something? The worst thing about going to bed is that…when you wake up, all your problems are still there. You get this nice break from all the bullshit of life that you have to deal with. As soon as a fucking alarm clock goes off, that's all taken away. Once you open your eyes, you can't go back to that…peaceful place until the next night comes." Jeff laughed. "That's why I burned my eyelids off… Why run away from everything around you, when you can instead stare at it forever? You need an escape from your pathetic life. I welcome the ability to stay here constantly. I don't need to escape. I became a part of it; apart of all that fucking bullshit. I am what you try to escape from when you close your eyes. I am what you try to shut away, what you try to hide from and hope that when you wake up I'll be gone."

The man struggled against Jeff, but he only pressed the blade into his neck harder. This slowly began to cut off the man's breathing.

"Why do you want to get away?" Jeff sneered. "I only speak the truth. And…and I'm doing you a big favor. Instead of just going to bed, I'm going to make you go to sleep. The difference is that when I put you to sleep…I really make it so that you never have to deal with all the pathetic bullshit ever again. The key is that no alarm can ever wake you up. No matter how much someone shakes you, how loud of a sound you encounter, or even any type of electric shock will ever make you open your eyes. When you go to sleep, all of the bad things go away. I'm helping you…don't you think?" Jeff pushed the knife until he felt blood coating over his hand. The victim stopped fighting since he could no longer muster up any strength to do so. "I'm making everything better for you. I'm making all of the negative incidents go away. You will never have to deal with anything ever again…because you can never wake up!" Jeff hissed and laughed hysterically in a manner that only a true psychopath could do. He lifted up the body and shook it, to feel the cadaver make no effort to fight him. Jeff threw the body on the bed and gutted him. He looked through all of his organs and cut them all open until the feeling had been completely satisfied.

After the killing, Jeff walked back to the little cabin in the words. He opened the door and saw that Jillian was not on the couch. He growled and walked past it to the bedroom. He was too tired to make another kill tonight, and he would want her to believe that she was safe before killing her. Once he was in the bedroom, he took off his blood stained hoodie and tossed it into a chair that sat in the corner of the room. He removed a white undershirt he had underneath it and undid his pants. Jeff moved to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth to put over his eyes and returned to his room. Right before he sat on the bed, he noticed Jillian curled up in a ball under the covers. The lights were all off, so he did not see her and it was not as though he was expecting someone to be in his bed either way.

Jeff tilted his head to the side as he watched her. She looked quite peaceful to him, and he had to calm down the feeling to wrap his hands around her throat just to destroy the calm disposition on her face. He reached up and brushed some of her air out of her face. When he did so, she stirred and turned in her sleep so that her back was to him. Jeff hissed under his breath a little and then walked back over the other side of the bed. He climbed in under the covers and placed the cloth over his eyes so that he would be able to fall asleep. The thought never really occurred to him to wake her up and tell her to fucking move.

Jeff allowed his eyes to unfocus and relaxed himself. As he was about to drift into sleep, Jillian stirred again. He lifted the cloth up and was now considering to just kick her out of the bed. However, she blinked her eyes a few times after they opened. She looked up at him and shot up from her position. Though it took her a few moments until she was able to see, she could tell that Jeff did not have any shirt on.

"What the hell? You better have something on, you pervert." She yelled at him.

"This is my bed." He said coldly.

"Still! You could have kept your clothes on."

"Again, this is my bed. You are the intruder."

Jillian got up and out of the room. Jeff got up and followed her to make sure that she was not going to leave the cabin in her unnecessary burst of anger. She did not, and just laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

Jeff sighed. "Fine. Take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

She looked up at Jeff and realized then that he was only in a pair of boxers. "This is fine." She said quickly, then looked away and closed her eyes again.

Jeff sighed in frustration and pulled her off the couch. "Go to the bed."

"No."

Jeff glared at her. "If you don't…"

"What'll you do? You're not going to kill me." He growled and instead threw her over his shoulder again. "Put me down!" She screamed at him while hitting his back, though it was pointless. He carried her to the bedroom and tossed her back on the bed. "Go to sleep, Jillian." He said sternly before closing the door behind him and walking to the bathroom to get another wash cloth.


	12. Chapter 12

Jillian woke up as the sunlight touched her face from shining through the window. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched before getting out of the bed. For a second, she forgot where she was, but the memory quickly returned. She walked out of the bedroom. Jeff was still fast asleep on the cough. He looked so vulnerable when he was asleep, with that washcloth over his eyes and the soft snoring sound he made. Jillian decided to have a little fun. She walked back into the bedroom where Jeff's hoodie was. She slipped it on and grabbed the knife that was still in the hoodie pocket. She tiptoed with it in her hand back to the living room.

She flipped up the hood and gripped the handle of the knife. She positioned herself at the base of the couch by Jeff's feet. Out of nowhere, she screamed and jumped onto Jeff. He jolted up, as much as he could, and torn the washcloth from his face. He was ready to fight, but he saw it was just her, he pushed her off. She rolled on the ground giggling. "I scared you."

She was fucking giggling at that. Jeff smiled psychotically at her. "You're still holding a killer's knife, and wearing a killer's clothes." He laughed as he heard her giggling fade, seeing that she seemed to forget who he was and what he did. "They look quite delicious on you as well."

With that, Jillian's laughter completely faded. Instead, she just sat on the floor looking at her partially bloody hands. The blood that had gotten on Jeff's knife from last night's victim still had no completely dried. Jillian pulled the hoodie off and through it at him. "I want to go home."

Jeff laughed. "That's too bad since you're not leaving yet."

Jillian growled at him for once. "I want to go home and take a shower."

"You can take one here."

"I don't want to take one here."

"Then don't take a shower."

Jillian sighed. She was spending the weekend with a serial killer, even though she knew that for some reason he would not kill her, or even let anything hurt her. He would have let her die already if he had the ability to do so. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on the water and waited until it got hot. She then got undressed and stepped in.

Jeff was getting dressed in the living room and grabbed some bread from the fridge. He was not really making anything; he just ate a few pieces of bread. Then, the lights in the kitchen and living room went off and then turned back on. Jeff's head snapped up. He could feel that something was off. He got up and grabbed one of the two chairs from the dining table. He put it in front of the bathroom door so that Jillian would not be able to get out. Jeff then drew his knife. He moved to the front door.

"Alright, Slendy." He said menacingly. "Come on out and let's play."

The door opened and Slenderman stood with his tendrils shooting out from his back. He was doing this in a threatening way, but more so to remind his opponent that he had them. His invisible mouth moved upwards in a curved smile. "Hello again, Jeffery."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to talk about the girl."

"Jillian."

"I want to talk about Jillian." Slenderman waited for Jeff to respond with something, but he did not. Instead, he began a stare down with Slendy by glaring into his nonexistent eyes. The Slenderman broke the silence that was slightly mixed with the sound of running water from the shower. "Why do you care for her, Jeff?"

"I don't care for her."

"Do not lie to me."

Jeff hissed and got into the Slenderman's face as much as he could, seeing that there was about a foot and a half height difference. "Listen Slendy." He began. "You tell everyone to stay the fuck away from her. I mean it, you son of a bitch."

The Slenderman tried to search through Jeff's mind for some explanation of his behavior. The two had shared a past, and this was very unlike him. There was no source that he could find. There was anger and Jeff's need for blood lust. The Slenderman could sense the strength in that part of Jeff. He curiously tried a dirty trick by saying the girl's name again. The feeling diminished about half way. The girl meant something to Jeff, the Slenderman could see that. She appeared to be a human antidepressant for him. Not fully curing him of anything, but numbing the feeling to something that could be manageable.

The Slenderman was slightly confused by this. He let his mind search the house for traces of the girl. He found her mind and verified that she was normal human. She should have no special hold on Jeff. Yet, she did. "Jeff, I'd like to meet your friend."

"No."

"Then we will talk about her."

Jeff was silent again.

"Why her, Jeffery?" The Slenderman challenged.

"There is nothing to discuss."

"I can read you, Jeff. You are letting the human side of yourself yell over the demon that you truly are." Jeff lunged at him. The tendrils knocked him to the ground and then wrapped around his waist, only to keep him in place. Both of them looked up at the sound of banging on the bathroom door. One of the Slenderman's tendrils slithered over to it and pulled the chair out of the way. Before the door even opened, the Slenderman returned his attention to Jeff. "No one will touch her. For now." Then he was gone.

Jillian peeked her head out of the bathroom and made a coughing sound in order to get Jeff's attention. "Do you have anything that you haven't killed anyone in?"

Jeff looked up at her through his greasy black hair. This girl…she was going to be such a fucking problem for him. He could feel it. He already saw how much of a problem she was going to be. He should kill her and just stop the nonsense. He couldn't though. At this point, he did not even want her here anymore. "Just put something on." He put his knife back in his pocket. "You're going home."


	13. Chapter 13

Jillian had put her old clothes back on and was walking in the forest back to her house with Jeff. They were both quiet, so she broke the silence. "It's only Saturday."

"Good observation." Jeff responded, nearly snarling.

"I thought I wasn't going home until the weekend was over."

"I lied."

"Is it because of what the Slenderman said?"

Jeff stopped dead in his tracks and glared up at her from underneath his greasy hair. "You bitch! I thought you were taking a fucking shower, not eavesdropping on me."

"I overheard." She turned back to him and looked up at him with her head tilted curiously. "If I bug you so much, why keep coming back? Why not just kill me?"

Jeff looked into the big brown eyes that kept him from killing her the first time. He almost liked the way she had her head tilted looking up at him. It made her appear curious, which, Jeff guessed, she was. It fit the picture of her as a child that he saw, innocent and curious. "I-I don't have to answer you."

Jillian frowned at him. This was the first time he actually saw her frown. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. He had made her upset, and his own body reacted by giving him a heavy feeling in his chest. _Why do you care for her, Jeff?_ Why did he care? He still couldn't figure it out.

Jeff sighed. "What the fuck is with you?" He asked and stood up straight, and looking down at her. "Why the hell are you…you?" Jillian simply tilted her head. Jeff growled. "Wh-what the fuck is it with you? Stop being so fucking…just so fucking you! Just quit it!"

Jillian just stood there. "Excuse me? You came to me, Jeff. If you don't like it, then leave me alone. It's that simple. Literally, it's that simple. Just walk away. I don't care. You seem to be the one that wants to stay!" Her voice was getting louder and angrier. "You try to kill me, you save me, you take me out of my house, make me stay with you, and then kick me out?! What the hell is your problem? You're the psychopath, not me! Figure out what the hell you want to do with me instead of being such a fucking bipolar bitch!" She ended screaming.

Jeff just stood there. She just fucking cussed him out. He should've just killed her that first time. This was it. He was going to do it. He was just going to kill her, and he'd make it hurt. Jeff reached his arms out and grabbed her. Then, he started squeezing as hard as he could. Jillian made a faint squeak sound as the pressure increased. He smiled evilly, until he realized what he was doing.

"J….Jeff? Are…are you hugging me?"

Jeff snapped into reality and was doing just that: hugging her. His arms were wrapped around her torso and squeezing her tight against him. His head was resting on her shoulder. "You shouldn't lose your temper with a serial killer. They might get mad."

They just stood there. "You're…hugging me. That's not exactly what I envision when I think of you getting angry."

Jeff still didn't move. If anything, he squeezed her closer and tighter. For a moment, he felt bliss. There was not any urge to kill in him. He felt human, normal human. Before the accident and before he had killed his parents, when he was just a person. Jeff actually didn't want to let go of her. It was…nice…for him, if he truly admitted it.

"Um….Jeff…you're still hugging me…"

"I…I know. Just…shut up. Please." Jillian was shocked at the fact that he actually said please. It was adorable, in a sense, like the bad little kid finally apologizing. Jeff even burrowed his pale face into the crook of her neck for a few moments, just enjoying having another person that close. A living person.

Finally, Jillian maneuvered her hands in-between them and gently pushed Jeff. He didn't move, but it did bring him back to the woods and caused him to abruptly let go of her. He was a killer. He needed to act like one.

They continued walking after that. Neither of them said a word, though both of their minds were racing. Jeff's was still trying to figure out why he enjoyed the girl's company and had no killed her yet, while Jillian thought about what she was going to do about this situation. In order to do so, she listed several things.

She knew that Jeff was a killer. She didn't like that. He was also a psychopath, so he was completely unstable. He also tried killing her. Now, he just hugged her. The reality that she was with a serial killer was hitting her. "You don't make any sense, Jeff. You're also a killer, so why are you attracted to me? Attracted meaning drawn or magnetized to someone. Not like…'attracted' attracted. I mean, you should be following some homicidal chick. Not me."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"If you gave me some answers, then maybe I wouldn't ask you so many things."

"I don't exactly choose to be a killer, you know. It's not like it's something that I can control." Jillian was silent as he talked. "I get a feeling. I can't fight it. It takes over and is stronger than anything you could ever imagine. I got it after I beat up Randy and his group of bastards. Killing people and bringing pain make me happy, in a sick sense. It's not even a feeling of happiness, it's more just pleasure. Like how they say sex doesn't make people happy, it only satisfies their lust. I have blood lust. There's no real difference. I didn't choose this. It just happened. I never got a choice. No one really gets a choice when you really sit and think about it."

They arrived at her house and Jeff explained that she should just go home. As Jillian got the spare key from under the mat, she turned back to Jeff. "So…you don't like killing people?" Jillian asked, and tilted her head in the same curious way again as she opened the door.

"I'm not really sure. It just feels good."


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! It's my main source of motivation!**

Jeff had still been watching Jillian over the next two weeks, though she did not know that he was. She assumed he finally lost interest in her. This was completely wrong. Jeff's interest actually increased while watching her at night.

She had this book that she apparently wrote in. Jeff had not gotten a chance to look in it yet, but he planned it. She pulled it out occasionally before turning the light off in her room and going to sleep. She took it out of her dresser drawer where it was hidden under a mess of T-shirts, wrote in it with black pen, and then put it back. He decided one night that he was going to look in it while she was at school during the day.

Jeff hid in the shadow and foliage of the tree in front of Jillian's bedroom window. He waited until she grabbed her backpack and then closed the door behind her. Jeff took even more caution by waiting until he saw her walking from the front door to her bus stop. Then, Jeff waited until her parents had gone to work. He snuck in through the window as he had done several times before and looked around her room.

He looked around at the light blue walls of the room. She kept it really neat, though there were some papers from school scattered on her desk. Jeff walked around the perimeter of the room and kept looking around. It seemed so empty without her there. Jeff's memory flashed to when he went to school, which led to him thinking about the original fight with Randy and his crew. Jeff quickly squashed the memory and opened the top drawer of Jillian's dresser and began rummaging through the clothes. After a few moments, his pale hand found a hard cover of a book. He grabbed it and looked at the dark blue and plain cover of the text. Then, he sat down at the edge of her bed and opened the book. He began reading, and was generally surprised at the short sentences that were written from the beginning to over half way through the little book.

Jeff wanted to know more about it, so he decided that she would be back at Jillian's house before she got home. He figured he would pass the time with a kill since he needed to satisfy the feeling anyways.

A few hours later, Jillian walked into her room and gasped when she saw Jeff sitting on her bed. He laughed. "Thought I forgot about you?"

"Yes…actually." Jillian responded. She looked at the book that was sitting beside him. "Did you go through my journal?"

"Yes. It's quite depressing."

"I'm aware. I did write it."

"How is it a journal if it only has random sentences written in it?" Jeff asked.

"They're thoughts. I just write down what I'm thinking." Jeff went to open his mouth again, but Jillian cut him off. "Why is it that you seem to always be allowed to ask me questions, but I'm never able to ask you any?"

"I choose not to answer your questions." Jeff responded and smirked triumphantly. "Why is this thing so depressing?"

"I don't have to answer your questions." Jillian smiled back, not trying to hide the attitude. "Look Jeff, how about you answer some of my questions, and then I'll answer yours." Jeff simply muttered something under his breath as a response. "I'm assuming that is a yes. Why do you keep coming back to me?"

Jeff knew that that would be her first question. "You…interest me."

"Explain what you mean by interest."

"I mean that I'm fucking interested in you. You're not exactly fucking normal, in case you haven't noticed."

Jillian laughed. "That's a terrible explanation. Why do you sometimes seem more human than…murderer?"

"I'm not the only person that goes back and forth on that, _sweetheart_. You seemed to forget that I was a killer at some point while you were wearing my clothes. And the only reason I do that is because I was human."

Then, Jillian thought for a moment. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Do you think _I'm_ pretty?" Jeff challenged back, giving her the creepiest smile he could and widening his burnt eyes.

"Yes. I like your face." They both stood in silence until Jeff responded to her.

"My turn." He began quickly. "What's with all the dying shit in this thing?" He tossed the book to her feet. "You go through a suicidal stage or some shit like that?"

"I guess you could call it that." Jillian picked up the book and sat on the bed next to Jeff. "I don't talk about it much." Jeff just looked at her and waited for him to tell her anyways. "I beat myself up a lot, especially when people give me the opportunity to do so. That's the same reason I don't make an effort to have friends anymore. I just kept causing problems." She flipped through the book. "Sometimes I wished I could just cut my tongue out. That way I wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything and I wouldn't cause a problem. I kinda just am a problem though. I always ended up making my friends hate me. I never tried to though. I wasn't trying to start stuff or anything. I just guess I was designed to make people hate me. Anyways, most of the time I ever said anything, a bunch of people just ended up hating me. I guess I got just to the point where I felt like life for them would be better if I disappeared."

"So…typical high school shit?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I guess after feeling like that over and over again, you just give up on talking to people. That's about all I did. At least then the only person causing my hatred for myself was me. I mean, I don't think anyone knew what was going on in my head. They didn't do it on purpose or anything like that." She paused and thought. "I mean, when it feels like everyone hates your guts, that they would not care if you were gone, and that they would be better off with you gone, it becomes your reality. It's stupid, I know. But, I get into habits like that easily."

Jeff was actually generally interested with all this, but when talking about death, he felt the feeling grow stronger. "So why didn't you do it? Why didn't you make everyone else's lives easier by destroying your own?"

"Several reasons. I don't have the mental ability to kill myself. I don't have the resources. I also know that my parents would be the ones to find my body. I couldn't do that to them, not after the perfect life they've given me, even if they can be a little distant sometimes." She turned to Jeff. "Why do you care?"

"You interest me." There was silence again. Jeff looked up at her. "You're….kind of pretty."

Jillian looked up at Jeff. "What?"

"You heard me!" He inadvertently yelled due to his embarrassment. "I…I think you're kind of pretty."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence yet again as their cheeks flushed red.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff and Jillian had continued to talk for about another hour, with Jeff answering a few of her questions, but not many. He left after, saying that he had to go and find a kill. However, Jeff had not been killing very much lately. His feeling had been somewhat repressed, but it was definitely still there. Frankly, since he was watching Jillian so much, he was losing time at night to watch her sleep. By the time he finished, there was a larger chance that he'd be caught.

Perhaps this was an excuse that Jeff made for himself. He knew that Jillian did not like that he killed, but he could not care less what she thought or felt.

Jeff was taking a nap in a tall tree in the woods. That was another thing: he had not gone very far from where he was after he had met the girl.

Slenderman stood under the tree. He had watched as Jeff's killing had decreased. He did not like what this girl was doing to Jeff. She was changing him, and Jeff was supposed to be a killer. This went against everything that Slenderman stood for. Killing was what they were all designed to do.

Before, going to find Jeff, Slenderman returned to his home, which was a large house about three miles into the woods that was only visible to those like him, all the Creepypastas. He had called a meeting with everyone; at the table were Eyeless Jack, the Rake, Ben, Masky, Hoodie, and even Jane. They all normally lived together, Jeff and Jane were really the only ones that left or lived somewhere else, neither had any desire to be in the same house with the other. The Slenderman spoke, "Jeff has encountered a bit of a problem." He began. "There is a girl. She is keeping him from killing. The girl was supposed to be killed a long time ago." The table was completely silent. "He is going to try and protect her, which he has done so several times."

Jane cut in, laughing. "Awe, Jeff has a little crush, doesn't he?"

The Slenderman was not amused. "I will be bringing the girl here. She is going to die here. Tonight. By one of you." A smile stretched across the Slenderman's face. "I am going to offer that kill to you, Jane. He cares about this girl. That should be all the motivation you need to make this girl's death a reality."

Back to the current place, the Slenderman whipped out one of his tentacles and slammed against the tree trunk. Jeff woke up and saw the Slenderman standing below him. He growled, knowing what had happened the last time he saw the Slenderman. However, he saw the strange expression on his face, and sat up. "What Slendy?"

"She's going to die tonight." Then, he teleported and was gone.

The words suck into Jeff's mind, and thought that the Slenderman was going after Jillian again. He jumped down and began running; the same protective instinct that had once gone through him was present again. However, when he got to the girl's house and into her room, she was nowhere to be found. "Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath. As Jeff was panting and thinking about what to do next, he caught the scent of a fine perfume. He had been around the girl long enough to know that she did not wear perfume. Well, if she did, it was not this type. The sent was familiar to him, and as his mind put the pieces together, he froze.

Jane.

Jeff sprinted out of the room and jumped out the window. If the Slenderman knew that Jillian was going to die and Jane had been the one to take her, they must have been at the house. There was no other place that they would have been in contact. Jeff picked up his pace and ran faster. It made sense that the Slenderman would give Jane the opportunity to kill the girl. He knew how much anger and hatred would be built up because of it. This one action would result in multiple kills.

Jeff could see the house within the distance. It was old, lopsided, and basically falling apart, but it was sturdy as hell. He got to the porch and flung open the door. Jeff looked around and listened. There were no sounds of any type of movement. He slowly walked to the living room and glanced that the empty couches. Then, he looked through the kitchen. He knew that he had to move slowly and be quiet. That way, Jane would take her time. Jillian would be in extreme pain, but she would not yet be dead. That was the only thing that Jeff cared about at the moment. Everything else was irrelevant.

Jeff pulled out his knife and began moving up the stairs, still attempting to fight the fact that he cared about this girl. He knew he did, but that did not mean he had to like it. If he did not care, he would not be this concerned for her safety. Jeff had felt this way about a female a long time ago, before the accident, but any feelings like this had not reoccurred with any other human for a long time.

He began looking through each room. Jack's smelt of decaying human flesh, Ben's of drugs. He opened the door to Masky and Hoodie's room, and looked around. On the computer, he could see that one of them had not existed out a porn site. Even in his situation, Jeff could not help but laugh.

Jeff walked up another set of stairs. He walked by his own room, and was going to simply bypass it, except the slight sound of a muffled voice caught his attention. He stopped and slowly moved back to his own door. He pressed his ear against it and listened intently. The small sounds continued, and Jeff backed up into the hallway. He rammed the door with all his might and broke it down. He got up and grabbed the handle of his knife, prepared to fight.

On his bed was Jillian's body. The sheets were stained with a substantial amount of blood. Jeff heard a soft laughter from the corner, and saw Jane's eyes peeking out from behind her black curls. "What's wrong, Jeffry? Hoping to find your little girlfriend sooner?"

Jeff looked over at what he thought was a motionless body. "You bitch." He sneered. Then, he saw the chest of the body rise quickly and then fall again. Then it did it again, but barely moving and still not making a sound. So Jillian made a plan to play dead. Jeff smiled in his head at her instinct to survive. However, he only had so long before Jane also realized this. Jeff turned and lunged, grabbing onto Jane and dragging her to the ground. "You know what?" He asked. "I am getting really fucking tired of everyone going after this chick." Jane tried to fight back, but the feeling to kill was so strong in Jeff that his body was refusing to budge. Jeff laughed hysterically. "Hey….Janie….heh heh heh…." He began, then looking at her with his hollow black eyes. "Go to sleep." He stabbed her in the neck right after the words came out of his mouth.

Jeff left the knife in her neck as he went over the Jillian. Jane had made a number of cuts on her body, but nothing that was so deep it was fatal. She would need stitches, and there was a substantial amount of blood loss. Jeff began to think that Jane wanted to keep the girl alive until he got there, so she would get the pleasure of watching his face as she killed the girl in front of him.

"Hey, Jillian."

She groaned in response.

"Which cut hurts the most?"

"Stoma…." Was all she could get out.

Jeff pulled of his hoodie and found the giant cut on her abdomen. This was definitely where the bleeding was the worst. He cautiously pushed the hoodie against it. This way, there was something that could control the bleeding. Jeff heard walking and turned around to see the Slenderman and the Rake looking at Jane's body. Jeff glared at the Slenderman, whose face met his own. "No one fucking touches her." At this point, the Slenderman understood. Jeff's interest in this girl was not going to fade, and attempting to kill her would only make him more protective and concerned for her.

The Slenderman nodded. "I'm impressed that you could care this much about a human female, Jeff. Very well." He turned to the Rake. "Let's move Jane and fix her up. Tell Ben to search for a first aid kit in the house and have Jack look for one at a house in the town. The girl is going to need stitches."

"The girl's name is Jillian." Growled Jeff, who was also on the bed now and was kneeling over her protectively.

The Slenderman sighed. "Jillian s going to need stitches."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my little killers :3 I just wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive of this story. It really means a lot to me and is the reason I keep writing. Since you guys have been so amazing, I decided I'd upload this chapter earlier than I had planned. You guys deserve it for being so loyal. I am also planning on spoiling you all with Chapter 17 with a little more romance. I hope to have it up by this weekend, though I cannot make any formal promises. Thank you guys so much for following, favoring, and reviewing! - Blade**

Eyeless Jack was the one to give Jillian stitches with a first aid kit Ben found in the house. Since Jack knew how to repair a body after taking an organ from it, he was the only one for the task. This was difficult for him though, since he could not take any organs. Jeff was standing watch the whole time, knowing that Jack would be tempted. He made it clear that if Jack made any attempts to take anything from the girl, Jeff would not hesitate to stab his blade into his neck as he had done with Jane.

After Jack had finished, Jeff looked over the wound satisfied. Jillian was going to be sore for a couple days. Jeff considered taking her home, but he was unsure if the moving would do her any good. He weighed the options, knowing that if she was gone for no reason, her parents may become concerned. At the same time, moving her could decrease her current condition. He thought that perhaps he could just make it look like she was going through a rebellious stage. He settled on keeping her there for about two hours, and then he would bring her home and would keep watch over her to ensure that nothing went wrong.

As Jeff watched Jack, he thought about what Jane had said, when she called Jillian his girlfriend. This actually gave Jeff and insight as to why he had not been able to kill her. He remembered that before he killed, before the accident, he was capable of developing romantic feelings for other humans. Any type of attraction had not occurred since then, mainly because the feeling could easily over power it. _I…like her? _Jeff asked himself. He did not feel the need to kill the girl, and had protected her on many occasions. Perhaps, he was developing emotional ties to this human…

Jeff snapped back to reality as Eyeless Jack stood up, showing that he was finished. Although Jeff did not allow him to take any organs, he did let Jack lick his fingers clean of the girl's blood. He immediately did so, moaning slightly. Jeff tensed and felt extremely protective again, though there was not even any real danger. He turned to look at Jillian.

Her hair was a complete mess, and Jeff could only imagine what Jane had put her through before he got there or how much of a fight Jillian would have put up. The blood loss had caused her to become quite pale, almost as white as Jeff in fact. She was not put under anything while Jack was giving her stitches, but passed out about half way through it. She looked dead. The feeling inside Jeff stirred, thinking of all the possible ways he could kill her, but the image of the small child stopped it. Jeff wanted her to eat as soon as she got up. He had not been a normal human for a long time, and was by no means a doctor, but thought that that was best. He walked to the kitchen, where Ben was smoking a joint. Jeff opened the fridge and started making a sandwich.

"So…" Ben said, pulling the joint out of his mouth. "What's the deal with the girl?"

"She's asleep."

"Why are you so fucking protective of her? I saw Jane and what you did to her. Jane's a fighter, and your knife cut through her like paper. You must have been really fucking angry. What gives?"

"Just…just shut up, Ben." Jeff said. He was getting pissed.

Ben sneered. "You've got a crush." He laughed and took another drag off his joint. "Why else would you be so fucking possessive? Everyone else may be too stupid to see it, but your human part is getting stronger. Keep it up and you'll never be able to become a full-fledged demon like Slendy or the Rake."

Jeff felt his insanity clawing at him. "Hey…hey, Ben." He stuttered. "Remind me what happens when you have a….crush."

Ben thought for a moment. "How the hell should I know? We already know that it makes you a different kind of crazy."

Jeff did not respond to that and finished making the sandwich for Jillian. Then, he went back up the two flights of stairs.

Jillian's eyes were open, but she had not moved yet. "You're up." Jeff said.

Jillian turned to Jeff, who said those words with a smile on his face, not meaning the permanent one he wore. It was not insane or psychotic. It looked human, normal. Not a sneer, or a grin, just a simple smile. It was welcoming, like he was actually happy. Human happy…as opposed to serial killer happy…

"Is that food?" Jillian asked in a soft voice, though it was all she could get out.

"Yeah." Jeff sat on the bed next to her and handed her the sandwich. "I thought you would be hungry."

"Thank you."

Jeff watched as she slowly ate the sandwich. There was still a bad blood stain on the bed. Jeff made a mental note that he would change those as soon as he brought the girl home. He wanted to forget the whole thing had happened. The memory of it was unsettling to him. He also looked at her clothes, which were also covered in drying blood. He would have offered her some, but all his clothes were at the little cabin in the woods and he doubted that she would be able to maneuver herself into anything.

Maybe taking her home was a bad idea…She would barley be able to move. Her parents would ask and would find the cut. He could not just keep her here though. It was not safe, and Eyeless Jack was being pushed to his limits with her being there covered in blood. Jeff was not angry at him though. He was surprised Jack had not tried to take a kidney out of her. He'd make it all up to Jack later, make a kill and bring him the entire body.

He should also figure out a way to make up everything to Jillian. All this was happening because he could not stay away from her.

"Are you doing okay?" Jeff asked. He did not want to ask for fear that he would expose that he actually cared about her. He did ask, only because it was obvious that he did and he might as well start facing that.

"I guess." Jillian looked up at him and gave a halfhearted smile.

"They're not going to come after you anymore." He said, making eye contact with her through his greasing black hair. "I….I apologize for it."

"It's not your fault. You have no reason to apologize." Jillian began to try to sit up, and grunted from the repaired gash in her stomach.

Jeff's hand shot to hers. "Don't move, okay? You aren't in any condition for it. Just…just take it easy." Jeff's hand was resting on top of hers, and his fingers instinctively went between hers, like they belonged that way.

Jillian blushed when she felt Jeff's hand holding hers. "Oh…okay." She responded and slowly lowered herself back onto the bed. She developed goose bumps all over her body.

Jeff noticed. "You're cold. I'll get you a blanket." Then, he got up and left the room.

Softly, barely audible, Jillian spoke. "That's…not why…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello killers! I really hope you guys like this chapter :3 I had lots of fun writing it. Thanks for reviewing and for all your support. The 16th of April is the day the Semicolon Project is going on, and I will be posting Chapter 18 that same day, which will have a suicide attempt in it. If you do not know what the Semicolon Project is, I encourage you to look it up. Along with Chapter 18, I'll be writing a really long note to you guys pertaining to the issue of self harm and anyone who is struggling. I apologize in advance if I kind of preach on that subject or just get annoying. So yea. *half smile***

**I also just want to say that I am a female, incase anyone thought otherwise. XD -Blade**

Jeff came back in his room and placed the blanket over Jillian. She had eaten about three fourths of the sandwich. He asked her if she wanted anything else, to which she shook her head. There was a knock from the outside of the room. Jeff turned his head towards the opened door and watched as his own knife flew from the doorway and hit into a wall on the other side of the room. Though this was far away from the bed and where Jillian was, Jeff still tensed up. Jane walked in and smiled maliciously.

"Awe, how adorable." She laughed. "I think your friend is going to be a little limp for a while."

Jeff had to fight the urge to pounce on her and scratch her eyes out with his fingers. She simply turned and left the room. Jeff got up and pulled out his knife from the wall, then shoved it into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Jeff?" Jillian asked, again in a soft voice. Jeff turned and looked at her big brown eyes. "Why are you so…like this with me?"

"Um…" Jeff began, not sure how to explain himself. "I might have a…crush…on you."

"Oh." She said in response. Jeff could see the red flushed to Jillian's cheeks. He kind of liked it.

Jeff's eyes flashed to the blood on her shirt. His urge to kill was increasing. He must have been too distracted by protecting her to really let it take a hold of him. Now, his eyes were glued to the dark red stain on her stomach. He thought about tearing out every stitch, hearing her scream at the pain. He could shove his hand inside and feel her organs, even pull them out. He continued to let his mind wander as he thought of the many scenarios and fantasies that could play out.

"J…Jeff? What…what are you doing?"

While Jeff was allowing his mind to wander, he did not pay attention to what his body was doing. He brought back his focus, and found that he had crawled half way up Jillian's body on the bed so that his face was at level with the stitched up cut. All of the fantasies that had just raced through his head could become a reality in a split second. Jeff's eyes became wild as he tried to hold back the feeling, but her blood was right there. She would not even be able to fight. It would be perfect. He could splatter her red liquid all over the walls of his very own room. Jeff lowered himself a little further, deciding that he would start by pulling out the stitches like he originally thought.

"Jeff?"

He looked up and locked eyes with her. _Damn it, _he thought. Jeff's mind may have wanted to kill her, but it was replaying images of the dead girl's body in his arms again. As a result, Jeff's body would not let him make any move that could hurt this girl that was identical in looks to the child. Instead, Jeff only lowered his head and rested it on the Jillian's stomach, while the rest of his body became motionless. If he had eyelids, he would have closed them. All he could do was let his eyes unfocus and listen to Jillian's breathing.

Jillian brought her hand up and gently petted Jeff's black hair. Jeff could feel a strange sense of pleasure pulse through his body as she did. It was…nice.

After lying for about twenty minutes, Jeff decided it was time to bring her home. She would at least be safer there, and he no longer had to worry about Slenderman trying to kill the girl, but he would definitely be keeping an eye on Jane.

Jeff got up and wiped some of the blood off his face. "Do you think you can stand for a couple seconds?" He asked Jillian.

"I think so." She responded. Her voice was a little louder, so she must have gotten a bit of strength back.

Jeff helped her stand up and wrapped the blanket around her. She was already broken, so the last thing she needed was to get a cold or anything from being out in the middle of the night. Jeff kneeled down in from of her with his back to her. "Get on."

She laughed a little. "Like a piggyback ride?"

"Yeah."

Jillian moved towards Jeff and put her hands on his shoulders. He stood up and grabbed her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. She held on to one of her wrists around his neck to keep from falling backwards. Jeff also kept this in mind, and crouched over a little move while standing up with her so that she would not fall.

They got down the stairs and Hoodie help the door open as Jeff walked out of the house with her. She was not the lightest thing in the world, but also not the heaviest. He walked and felt her nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck when the winds blew. Again, Jeff felt a strange sense of pleasure run through him. It seemed to make his body warmer, and he wanted more of the girl's touch.

Once they got to the Jillian's house, Jeff got the spare key from under the mat as he had watched her do before. He quietly got in, and it was not like being quiet was something Jeff was bad at, so not a single sound was made. Jeff walked up the stairs with her to her room and kneeled down by the bed so Jillian could get off. When she did, she sat on the bed and went to lie down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I want to check your stomach and make sure it did not open up or anything." Jeff said, not making eye contact with her.

"Okay, sure."

Jeff sat on the bed next to her and was suddenly embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Um…"

"It's fine. I don't care." Jillian said, but Jeff did not move. She sighed, and lifted her shirt up just enough so that he would be able to see the stitches.

The cut was perfectly fine, but Jeff could not say a word. The amount of skin showing off the girl's body was…something, but he could not pinpoint any actually feeling that it gave him. It was similar to the one he got when Jillian pushed her face into his neck and when he was resting his head on her stomach, except, this feeling was not going through his entire body. It was more so…concentrated on one part of his body.

"Yeah…yeah, it's fine." Jeff finally managed, having to clear his throat afterwards.

Jillian rolled her eyes at his awkwardness. "It's funny when you act human."

"Haha." They sat for a moment. "I'm…sorry for everything." Jeff said, sighing as though he had just lost a bet.

"It's okay. I mean, what else should I expect when a killer has a crush on me?" She smiled at him. "I kind of want to sleep."

"No one's stopping you." Jeff retorted.

Jillian lied down and pulled the covers over herself, since there was no way she would be able to change. She closed her eyes, but could feel Jeff still watching her. Then, she felt him crawling under the covers with her. She opened her eyes and looked at him to make a comment, but before she could open her mouth, Jeff's arms were wrapped around her and had pulled her own lips against his. Neither moved for a few seconds, then they simultaneously pulled away from each other.

Jillian was about to talk, but Jeff cut her off.

"Shut up and just go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello little killers! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 18, though it may seem at it strange after the cuteness of Chapter 17. So, I'm going to talk about the issue pertaining to the Semicolon Project now. If you don't want to hear it (which most probably won't), just scroll down until the text is not in bold any more. I don't think it would hurt to read my 'rant' if you yourself self harms/is suicidal, or if someone you know does. S****o self harm is a big problem. It is an addiction. There is an entire spectrum of self harm, meaning it is not just if you cut. Self harm can range from pinching yourself to purposely breaking your own bones. **

**For anyone who does self harm/is suicidal, you deserve to know that you are not alone. There is an entire community of people that are going through what you are and know how you feel. It may feel that you are alone, but you are not. Also, there is no "stupid" reason to self harm. If it makes you hurt yourself in any form, it is not stupid. Though life gets really hard and scary, you do not need to turn to a blade, lighter, or even a noose. You are stronger than that and can win this war against everything in life that has broken you or hurt you. You are capable of beating it. I encourage you to fight and keep fighting, because if you are suicidal and you reach the point where you no longer care, things are going to get very ugly, which I am sure you can imagine. The same goes for self harmers: when you have that moment where you say "I just don't care anymore" nothing pretty is going to come out of that either. **

**To anyone with friends who self harm (specifically), you should understand that self harm can be a form of release, overall self punishment, or just because someone is addicted and cannot stop. I can understand that this could make you angry at your friend, but yelling at them or making them feel worse about it is not going to solve anything. It may just make things worse. If you want to help, just let them know that you are there for them. If you can see them struggling, tell them they're strong enough. Say anything you believe is going to make an impact, a positive impact. That could just be hugging them tight and saying "I fucking love you, so much". From personal experience, just do not let them think they are alone. We can't afford anyone else to be alone. **

**If you are trying to escape self harm, one of the most important things to understand is what triggers you to do it. Now, I understand that you can simply be addicted, so you could try to do something else with your hands: draw, write, build something. I don't know. Just try to distract yourself.**

**So, suicide has best been explained to me as when your pain outweighs your coping resources. So, there's two possible ways to approach it; find a way to either lessen the pain, or increase your resources.**

**I wanted to write this because I do self harm. Please do not think I am just preaching this stuff and that I don't really know anything, because I understand where some of these people are coming from. It's serious, and since I have the ability to, I suppose, "talk" to a bunch of people that I have never met all over the place and address this so that you yourself can try to mend your wounds, or you can try to mend someone else's so that maybe someone can be helped by me saying this. This was overall very important to me, so if you read until the end of this, I thank you from the bottom of my black heart. Stay strong killers. - Blade**

About an hour and a half after both had fallen asleep, Jillian stirred. She turned over on her side, somehow not disturbing Jeff. She sighed and groaned as she tried to find a comfortable spot again. Eventually, she gave up and stared at the ceiling, no longer even bothering to keep her eyes closed. She glanced over to Jeff, who was still asleep, but certainly did not look it with his lack of eyelids. She again turned her head to look back at the white ceiling.

Suddenly, Jillian had a strange sense pulse through her. She had not felt this in years, and had hoped to never have it return. It was as though someone had just hit a self-destruct button, or that they were about to, that she was about to.

This did not make any sense. She was just perfectly happy before she fell asleep. Jeff had just kissed her, and they had fallen asleep together. That was idealistic to most teenagers; her mind should not have awoken her with these thoughts when she was just fine. She was most certainly not reacting properly.

_It wouldn't hurt, _a voice in her head said. _You can use his knife. We both know it is sharp enough. You wouldn't feel a thing. _

This was wrong. Jillian figured that her subconscious was still in shock for the prior day's events. However, she noted, if it was her subconscious, she most likely would not have heard a voice.

_What are you waiting for?_

Another thing that bothered her: she could not control the voice in her head, which she should have been able to, to some extent. Then, her mind flashed to the points in her life that she tried to forget and move on from. The times where she reached the point of truly not caring what happened to her or what she did to herself.

_We hurt ourselves to broadcast the pain. _

Jillian was frozen as her mind raced through all the images it could pull up.

_We can make the pain go away, make sure it never comes back. _

"Shut up." She whispered softly, not trying to wake Jeff beside her. She was going to get loud, she could feel it. She decided she should leave the room. Jillian sat up slowly and crawled off the edge of the bed and moved towards the door.

_You're forgetting something._ The voice hissed.

Jillian's breath had increased as she tried to fight her own version of bloodlust. However, the voice was getting louder, screaming inside her head. She just wanted it to be quiet. So, she turned around and walked back to the bed. She gently slipped her hand into the pocket of Jeff's hoodie and pulled out the knife, watching his to see if he showed any signs of waking up. He didn't, and Jillian continued her walk to the bathroom with the knife in her hand. She closed and locked the door behind her.

_Come on and do it. We both know you want to. _

Jillian put the knife on the counter and looked into the mirror. What was happening? This should not be her response to the situation. There was not even anything to respond to.

_I said, do it! _The voice shouted at her.

"Why not just pull out the stitches?" Jillian asked herself.

_Awe, because that would be no fun. You wouldn't actually be doing anything. What would the fun in that be?_

"Fun?"

_Fun. We're going to have some fun tonight. _

"I don't need your fun."

_Oh, really? Then let me give you something to think about. This is temporary. Happiness, contentment, joy, it's all temporary. What happens when it all goes away, when it feels like you cannot even function. We'd do anything to make it end; to make the pain go away. I'm giving you a way to get out. Relief. Peace. You should be thanking me. You'll never have to feel that way again, wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore. We could just be…gone. Gone! It's perfect! It's ideal!_

Unfortunately, what the voice was saying made sense. She put the blade of the knife to her wrist, and then looked up at the mirror again. She had not felt a blade in a while, and it was nice to feel one again. In fact, she giggled. She laughed and smiled a huge psychotic grin to her reflection in her mirror, the voice in her head mimicking the sounds she made. Then, she paused and caught herself.

"I've gotten pass feeling like this before, so why should I not be able to beat it this time?" The voice was silent in response. "First, I don't have a reason to listen to you. Nothing's wrong. Second, relief? Relief is a feeling. I cannot feel anything if I am dead. Therefore relief is pointless." There was silence again. "Third, you don't know me." She slammed the knife down.

_I am you. _

"No. You're the part of me that I tried to get rid of years ago."

_Looks like that plan didn't really work out, now did it bitch? If you had really wanted me gone, I would have disappeared a long time ago. You wouldn't have a fucking suicide stigma still clinging onto you! _

"Shut up."

_Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! You can't shut me up! I am you. You can't get rid of me! You can't silence me! I'm everything you tried to shut into a box and keep from ever getting out again! Why? Why would you do that?! Because you can't face the fact that you're a monster! You're a monster just like him, only much more fun to watch! I'm everything about yourself that you tried to run away from! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM YOURSELF. DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU THAT?! _

The voice was screaming and laughing hysterically. Jillian grabbed the knife; she glanced at the mirror again. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide, but her pupils narrowed. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

_You were. You're just like him. _The voice laughed. _I didn't know insanity was contagious. _

Jillian walked out of the bathroom and back to her own, where Jeff was still sleeping soundly, while she was battling a war within her head. She put the knife down and opened the night stand beside her bed. "I know how to keep you quiet."

_There's only one way to get away from me. _

Jillian crawled back in the bed and opened the pill bottle she had just retrieved. She poured out two sleeping pills, tossed them in her mouth, and swallowed.

_You bitch. _

She then lied back in the bed and closed her eyes. The voice continued to scream and yell at her, but it faded away as the drugs began to pulse through her system.

_I'll get you eventually. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello killers! I hope you're all doing well. This chapter is really just a filler, but I tried to add some humor, though I am unsure of how successful I was at that. Since you guys are the readers, I'd like you to post stuff that you would like to see happen in the story. Not only would that give me a way to connect and please you all, but it will help me on what will happen next (I already know what I'm writing, I just thought I'd try to include you guys a little bit more). Of course, please favorite, follow, and especially review so I know how I'm doing. Love you all. - Blade **

After that night, Jeff left Jillian alone for a bit. He thought that she should be able to have some sense of normalcy after what she had been through. While she relaxed and started going to school at the start of the new week, Jeff was satisfying his blood lust. It was not as prominent anymore, but when Jeff did kill, it was on a much bigger scale. For example, he had to slaughter a family of six in one night to make the feeling go away. However, once it was gone, Jeff could feel no trace of it.

After the incident, a lot had run through Jeff's mind. Although Slendy had said that he would not be sending anyone to hurt the girl, he did not trust the statement. He moved the few articles of clothing that were in the small cabin back to where all of his so-called "friends" were living. If anything was being planned, he would have a much better chance of hearing about it if he was actually there.

Now, Jeff was sitting on his bed which had a new set of sheets on it. He looked around the bare room. He had not lived here in a while, so it made sense that the place was barren. He decided to go into Ben's room and look around. He might as well get some ideas to make the room look more lived in and start talking to everyone again. As he walked down the stairs to Ben's room, he passed Jane.

"Hello Jeff" She said with a warm, but clearly fake smile.

"Cunt." Was all that Jeff had to say in response. He continued walking and did not even look to see her reaction to his response.

Jeff walked into Ben's room. Ben had removed his hat and his blonde hair was showing more than normal. As usual though, he had a joint in his mouth and was smoking it peacefully. "What's up, Jeff?" He asked as Jeff looked from wall to wall, really taking in what the room looked like. He knew that Masky and Hoodie's room was covered with posters of half-naked models, but he failed to see them in Ben's room.

"I swear, you're all sick." Jeff laughed and sat in an armchair that was falling apart.

Ben took a drag off his joint. "Easy for you to say. You don't need porn anymore." He chuckled. "You should be generous and share your girly. Masky and Hoodie could use some of her too."

Jeff's entire body tensed up. "Dude, calm down." Ben reassured him. "It was just a joke. You should drink a beer before you fucking blow up again."

"Speaking of which, why's Jane still here?" Jeff asked, hissing out her name.

"She moved back in. Don't worry, dude. She's probably only doing it to piss you off."

"Yeah…" Jeff stood up. "Wanna go into town with me tomorrow? I need to get steal some stuff for my room." If Jeff and Ben left in the middle of the night, they could break in a few stores and take what they wanted. It was not like it had never been done before.

"Sure, man."

At that, Jeff walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen to get that beer Ben was saying he needed. He had to agree that drinking one was far overdue. He needed to relax a bit. He sat on the couch and took a few other sips. As he did, Hoodie came down and turned on the television. He turned and looked at Jeff, who was now chugging down the beer.

"You're not that good of a killer if you let your feelings get in the way."

Jeff sighed aggressively and set his beer down. "I'm getting so fucking sick of you people."

"It's not like I'm lying." Hoodie responded. "You're not going to be able-"

"To be a demon like Slendy or the Rake." Jeff cut him off and finished his sentence, mimicking Hoodie as he did so. "That doesn't have anything to do with me becoming a full demon."

"In case you haven't noticed, no demons that I know have romantic partners." Hoodie retorted. Before Jeff could talk, Hoodie continued to speak. "Attraction is a much more human feeling than demon. Slendy doesn't feel romantic feelings, neither does the Rake, or even Jane for that matter. Eyeless Jack and you were probably tied in the distance from fully becoming a demon. If you keep…uh…what's her name?"

"Jillian."

"If you keep Jillian around, you're going to back track. Really fast, too. Slendy's probably just doesn't want to see someone he worked so hard on throw all their work away. I mean, we all know that's exactly what's going to happen with this chick. Just get rid of her."

Jeff laughed. "It's not that easy, Hoodie. Besides, I can be whatever the fuck I want."

Hoodie sighed. Talking to Jeff would be easier if he could get through his thick skull. It was like a parent talking to their stubborn child. So, he decided to turn to the television and drop the subject. "Just go out and kill some people."

"Why the fuck do all you guys care?" Jeff asked, taking another sip from his beer so that the tingly feeling from the alcohol would not leave his body just yet.

Hoodie shrugged. "I don't, honestly. I just don't want to have to deal with either you or Slenderman when you do start falling back and he flips the shit on you."

"Well, no matter what happens I'll always be closer to being a demon than you. You're just Slendy's little henchman." As Jeff spoke, the Slenderman walked in the room. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. I was meaning to talk to you, Slendy." Jeff got up and looked at the faceless man.

"What do you want, Jeff?" He asked.

"I know that you can heal people if you really want to, so heal Jillian."

"Why would I do anything to help the human girl? I tolerate that you have romantic interest in her, possibly sexual interest, but that is all." He responded coldly.

"Don't you think you owe me after all the shit you put me through with her. We're all lucky that her fucking parents really don't give a shit about anything that happens after they started thinking she was insane."

"Why does that make me lucky?"

"Because otherwise, it would be harder for me to see her, and then everyone would be suffering." Jeff retorted, grinning wildly.

"Fine. She should formally meet everyone as well since you have decided that she is so important."

Jeff smiled at his ability to beat the Slenderman in this miniscule argument. As Slendy went to walk out the front door, began to run after him. "Hey! What do you mean sexual interest?! Huh?!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my little killers! Thank you all so much for the support! You've probably noticed that I gave this story an actual title. I thought it's gotten enough attention to deserve on. I am also in the process of possibly posting some audio book stuff on YouTube. The channels BlackParadebyBlade, so you can just look that up. :) If you want to support it, it's there. ****Stay strong, killers. Love you all. - Blade**

Jillian spent the next week trying to act as normal as possible, meaning before Jeff came into her life. She missed the little interaction that she had with her parents. She tried to make more dinner conversation, which only made a small amount of progress. She had talked to Jeff about this, though there was not much he could do but tell her that she would have grown apart from them anyways.

That night, when Jeff snuck into her bedroom, he asked her "When's your birthday? I remember you talking about it a long time ago."

"Oh," Jillian looked up at the calendar and squinted her eyes. "Eleven days."

Jeff smiled. "I have to start thinking out what to get you."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I don't care. Anyways, tomorrow night I'd like to…eh…formally introduce you to the…family, I guess. They're not all psychoses like Jane, and I just thought it might make them leave you alone if they just get over the fact you're a human. Plus, if you go, Slendy's going to heal that bad cut of yours." Jeff smiled halfheartedly, almost human again. "So, what do you say?"

Jillian enjoyed this. She could tell he was actually blushing. "So our first date is me meeting your family?" She taunted.

"Hey! I never said this was going to be a date!" Jeff laughed.

Jillian smirked. "Then no thank you."

"Fine." Jeff muttered under his breath.

The next day, Jillian had barely eaten anything at her own dinner. She thought it would be rude to go to the Creepypasta's house for dinner and not eat anything. Even though they were a group of monsters and killers, she still wanted them to like her for several reasons. One, she and Jeff were now…together, so she wanted them to approve of her. Second, she did not want to have herself killed by any of them, especially since they did not particularly favor her already.

Jillian sighed to herself knowing that they were all killers. She may have been mistreated by people, but that did not mean she thought it was okay for them to be killed, unless it was someone who committed a terrible crime and truly deserved it. She really only wished the Jeff was not a killer, but at the same time, if he was not, he would not be Jeff The Killer. Plus, killing is what had brought them together.

Jeff snatched Jillian through the window and brought her back to his house yet again. She walked in to see a large group of monsters in the living room. Slenderman looked up.

"You're here. I will bring the girl-" He corrected himself. "I will bring Jillian upstairs and heal her."

Jeff grabbed Jillian's hand protectively. "Why the hell do you have to bring her upstairs? You can do it right here."

The Slenderman agreed, not wanting to deal with Jeff's immaturity when it came to this girl. Slendy asked Jillian to lift her shirt up enough so that he would be able to see the cut that Jane had made. She did so reluctantly, not really wanting an entire group of monsters to see her stomach, but she did so as to not cause a scene.

Ben looked over to watch. Once Jillian had lifted her shirt up, he commented. "Eh, you could do a little better with that stomach of yours." Jillian blushed a deep red. She did not have a stomach that made her look pregnant, but it was not extremely well toned with muscle either.

Jeff must have seen her reaction and whispered in her ear. "Don't listen to that dick, okay?"

Jillian nodded and the Slenderman placed his hand on the cut. Even though he did not have a face, he appeared to be in deep thought and concentration. Jillian did not dare more, as she did not want to interrupt him healing her or make him angry. A few moments passed, and she could feel her skin pulling itself back together. She bit down on her lip and refrained from flinching or groaning. She figured that she also needed to act as her tougher self around the Creepypastas, since they had only seen her in a vulnerable state so far. She was not a damsel in distress and had no desire to be, she just so happened to be in that position whenever they saw her.

Jillian felt the Slenderman remove his hand from her stomach. When she looked back down, the cut had been completely healed; all that remained was a scar.

"I will not be able to get rid of that." The Slenderman said without emotion.

"Thank you." Jillian responded, looking up at the faceless man.

About twenty minutes later, dinner was served. Everyone was eating something different at a long dining room table. Jillian inferred that they did not all eat dinner together every night, for the Creepypastas where not what one thought of when they thought of a big happy family.

The Slenderman and the Rake sat at each of the heads of the table on either end. Both were eating slabs of meat. Jillian knew what the Slenderman ate, so she guessed that it was meat from a child. She shivered, and knowing how closely related Slendy and the Rake were, she guessed his meal was the same.

On the left side of the table were Hoodie, Masky, Ben, and Jane, in that order. Masky and Hoodie were closer to the Slenderman, while Jane was next to the Rake. They all ate tortillas and quesadillas that lay in the middle of the table for everyone to take. On the right side of the table were Jeff, Jillian, and Eyeless Jack. Jeff and Jillian sat closer to the Slenderman since Jeff wanted to be nowhere near Jane. Jeff grabbed a tortilla and put it on his plate and began topping it with several other toppings that were on the table to choose from. Next to Jillian, Eyeless Jack ate with his fingers, which were covered in blood from the kidney and, most likely, a liver that were on his plate. She swallowed hard, trying not to watch him.

Jillian took a cheese quesadilla, and then looked at Jeff. "Um…is there anything in here I should know about?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope. It's only cheese." He responded.

The eating and small conversation continued. Jillian learned that Jeff had made the meal himself, and could not hide that she was impressed.

"Well," Ben began. "He should be able to make good Mexican food. I mean, can't you tell how Mexican he is?" He pointed to Jeff's pale skin.

Jillian had to laugh at that. It was the first time any of them had heard her do that, except for Jeff.

"Shut the fuck up, Ben!" Jeff yelled, while Jillian continued to laugh.

The laughter, however, stopped immediately when Jane spoke up. "Jillian, I would like to apologize for our first encounter. See, I was only following orders. I'm sure you can understand." She said so sweetly it was sour.

Before Jillian could speak, Hoodie chimed in. "You liar! You jumped at the chance of killing her!" Masky put his hand over Hoodie's mouth, trying to keep him from continuing. He looked over at Jillian apologetically. He knew that she did not need to hear that. Jeff did not need to either, since he was already on edge so much.

"It's….fine, Jane." Jillian said calmly, refusing to look into Jane's black eyes. "I don't want to make any more enemies." Jane smiled, and continued eating.

After dinner was over and the dishes were put away, Jeff brought Jillian up into his room. As they went up the stairs, Ben and Hoodie hollered some comments up at them that caused Jillian to blush a bright red.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my little killers! Thank you very much for all your support and I would like to say this fanfiction has reached over 25,000 views! :D I definitely wanted to thank you all for that and for favoriting and following. This story has gotten bigger than I ever imagined it would. Thanks guys. Check out my account on YouTube too. It's BlackParadeByBlade. :3 **

**Also, for those that have a fanfiction account, if you ever want to talk to someone or rant or get something off your chest, please don't hesitate to message me. I'm on this site daily and I'd really like to be there for you guys if you ever need someone. So, know that I'm here for you or I will try to be as much as I can. I know what it's like to keep everything bottled up and it's not a good feeling. So yea, the option's there. **

**I love you all. Stay strong, okay? -Blade **

Jeff closed the door to his room and Jillian sat on the bed. The room was livelier, with stacks of CD's and books on the shelf and a new bed comforter. There was also a stack of video games on a desk, and a laptop. Jillian looked at it and Jeff smiled.

"Well, I do need to check my tumblr, don't I?" She laughed in response as Jeff climbed on the bed with her.

"So, what happens now?" She asked.

Jeff lay on the bed. "We talk about each other and stuff like that, I guess. I'm as new to this whole relationship thing as you are."

Jillian laughed and rested her head against Jeff's chest. He stroked her hair, not making a sound.

"Hey." She asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill me? You never actually told me why." She said.

Jeff sighed. "I don't really know. You're…I don't know…Your eyes mainly. They hold too much life, I guess." He looked down at her. "More than normal."

She laughed. It was a bit ironic that he thought she held so much life within her. Her laughter silenced as she thought about what happened after he kissed her. If anything, her eyes should show less life than anyone else's.

"Wanna learn to punch and kick stuff?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Jillian asked as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"We should wrestle and fight to make sure you can actually defend yourself." He grinned, and then flipped her over onto the bed so that he was on top. "I win."

"That's not fair!" Jillian yelled. She pulled her legs up and pushed them against Jeff's chest with all her might, but he did not budge. "Rematch."

Jeff chuckled, and got off the bed. He stood in the middle of the room. "Fight me."

Jillian jumped up and stood about three feet away from him. She had long legs, so she should have been able to kick him. She never had any type of training with self-defense, all she knew to do was kick and punch a target. She knew that she would have to come up with some type of plan to even have a chance at beating him. Even though this was not a life or death situation, she did not want to give Jeff bragging rights.

She lunged at him and went to punch his face. He grabbed her wrist before her hand was even close to him, which is what she expected. Jillian then used her other hand to punch him in the gut. Again, he caught her, so she could not move.

"I win again." He said smugly. Jillian leaned forward and kissed him, making him drop his guard for a moment. Jillian took advantage of his, and twisted her wrists in his hand and pulled them out. Jeff pulled away from her and laughed. "I still win, even if you did escape."

Jillian stuck her tongue out at him. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Jeffy." She said in a mockingly innocent voice.

Jeff put his hands on her waist. "Shut up."

"You know, you should have just kicked him in the groin." A voice from above them said. The two looked up to see Ben floating about three feet above their heads. His red dotted eyes were staring down at them. "If you ended up needing it for anything, I could've helped you out in that department."

"Ben, I swear to fucking God, I'm going to kill you!" Jeff yelled, grabbing for his knife. There were only so much of Ben's comments that he could take. There was, in fact, a line that Jeff did not want anyone to cross. Ben had just crossed this line.

Jillian grabbed Jeff's hoodie before he could do anything to Ben. She turned him back to face her and she pressed her lips against his. Jeff dropped the knife to the floor and returned his hands to her hips.

Ben, seeing that he was not going to ruin or get involved in the situation, left the room. Jeff pulled the girl close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away to breathe.

Jeff kissed her forehead. "I don't like the idea of anyone else touching you." Jillian laughed. "Hey, why are you laughing at that?"

"You're this big bad…" She paused. "…killer…and yet you get very jealous very fast." She intertwined her fingers with his. She gave a soft smile.

Jeff frowned, as much as he could at least. "You don't like the whole killing thing do you?"

Jillian shrugged. "I mean, it's a normal human reaction to not like killing. I have no desire to start killing people to fit in around here either." She laughed, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"If there's one thing I figured out with people, it's that there's always someone they want to get back at because they feel karma didn't do a good enough job of it. There's always that one person, or people, or whatever, that they want to hurt. All people have a drive to kill, they just suppress it with society and laws and morals and all that type of shit. You're telling me that there's no one you'd like to just rip apart and watch suffer? To pay for the burden they brought on you or the hurt they brought to the people you care about? There's no one you want to destroy or whose existence you want to end?"

_You have no idea…_ Jillian thought. However, her thoughts and her words showed two different angles to the story. "Nope. No one."

Jeff looked at her quizzically. "You are weird. We're also kind of opposite each other."

Jillian rolled her eyes and glanced over to a digital clock on the desk. "I should really be getting home." Jeff nodded and they went back down stairs.

"I have a little treat for you instead of just walking back." Jeff smiled mischievously.

Jillian's eyes widened and Jeff smirked. They walked outside and Jillian saw a black car with silver stripes on it in a driveway that she knew was not there before. "Uh…W…w…huh?" She stuttered out.

"It's Slendy's. He usually keeps it all locked up nice, but I convinced him to let me use it." Jeff's permanent smile got bigger. "Oh, and before you ask about the road and driveway or anything like that, keep in mind the Slender's pretty powerful. It's really only here when he wants it to be here. Same with the house, no one's going to find it unless you're allowed to, which means you."

Jillian, still extremely confused, went along with it. "Why does he need a car? Can't he teleport?"

"Doesn't mean the rest of us can! Besides, everyone likes a nice car, even an old prick like Slendy." Jeff finished. They both got in and Jeff started the engine.

"Am I going to regret this?" Jillian asked.

"Maybe."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello killers! Thank you for all the support and almost 30,000 views and over 100 reviews! :D This little story has blossomed into more than I could have ever imagined! Thank you all so much! **

**Again, a few audio recordings are up so check them out if you want. **

**You guys rock, you know that? XD Stay strong killers. - Blade**

Jeff and Jillian arrived at her house. Jeff helped her through the window to her bedroom and kissed her goodnight before leaving. Jillian was tired and immediately changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers of the bed. She took her required number of sleeping pills, and closed her eyes.

About two hours later, Jillian was in a deep sleep. However, there was one part of her that had not fallen asleep.

_I told you I'd get you. _

There was nothing in response to the voice inside her head this time. Instead, there was only the sound of the rising and falling of Jillian's chest as she slept.

_Let the fun begin. _

Jillian's body began to get up while she was completely oblivious to it. Her right arm pulled the covers over her body. Then, her legs swung over the side of the bed, and her upper half came up from the bed. Her feet steadied on the floor as she stood up.

_One, two, three steps, four, soon we'll be at death's door. _The voice stated mockingly.

Jillian's facial expression changed, as though she was going to wake up. At this time, the voice stopped the manipulations of her body and waited to see if her eyes would open. Soon after, her face returned to the peaceful look it had, and Jillian was again draped in sleep again.

Her body continued its movements. Her hand reached out to grab the doorknob and turn it. She walked out of her room and into the darkened hallway. As she moved through the hall, her head hung from her neck lazily since she was still in deep slumber. Even so, the movements of her body where fluid, whether she was aware of them happening or not.

_Five, six, seven steps, eight, guess you just can't escape fate. _

Jillian's body walked down the stairs, not bothering to hold onto the railing. At the bottom of the stairs, she turned to go towards the kitchen. Instead of going out the French doors to the deck, her body took her towards the door that connected the garage to the house.

She walked down the few steps that followed the door, turned on the lights, and then moved to the drawers on the other side of the wall. They contained her father's tools for fixing cars and some others, as well as just materials from the hardware store.

_Nine, ten, eleven steps, twelve, here's a pretty little ticket to hell. _The voiced laughed hysterically after it finished its song.

Now, it had Jillian searching through the drawers and cabinets. After searching through five, the voice made her body stop moving when it found what it was looking for. Her right hand reached in and pulled out a blue hiking rope.

_It's a real shame you didn't use one of these before, isn't it you little bitch? _The voice sighed sarcastically. _Oh well, everything is more memorable the first time you do it. Then it just gets boring because you've already done it before. Oh, but don't worry, I'll make sure to make this first time memorable for you. _

The voice silently instructed her hands to both grab the rope, and directed them to tie certain knots that Jillian had never used before. That did not matter though, as she was still asleep and without any control of her body. Her hands finished the knot and the voice laughed at the perfect hangman's noose that had been created.

Jillian's body then pulled out a three step industrial ladder from the corner and placed it in the middle of the garage. She walked back to where the rope lay and grabbed it. Her body continued back to the small ladder and stepped up the three steps on it. Her hands lifted the rope up to the light in the middle of the ceiling of the empty garage. She tied it so the noose hung at the same level of her face. Her hands finally grabbed the loop of the noose as her foot began to move off of the ladder.

_Everyone has someone who they want to destroy, who they want to end. There is always someone they want to rip apart and make suffer for everything they have done, both the burden they've brought you and the pain they've brought to those you care about. Everyone wants to end the existence of some being of life. However, sometimes that person isn't in your surroundings._

Right before her other foot left the small platform, the voice spoke menacingly.

_Sometimes it's you. _

Jillian's eyes shot open, and did not have any time to process the scene around her before everything went completely black.

Jeff did not know what to feel when he walked in on Jillian nearly hanging herself. If he had come any later, he might have been too late. He only walked in with enough time to grab and pull the back of her shirt so that she fell backwards instead of through the rope. She became unconscious, so Jeff thought it was just from shock of the pull backward.

Part of him was angered, the other confused. Why would she attempt something like this? Everything was just fine? Had he done something wrong?

Jeff scoped her up into his arms and brought her upstairs. _I never should have left her alone. She probably was still freaked out about the dinner. I shouldn't bring her there anymore. _

He looked down at her and growled. "I swear to fucking God, if you ever try something like that again, I will kill the both of us." There was, of course, no response.

Jeff sat in the desk chair of her room and threw his head back. This girl really was going to kill him, wasn't she? And what the hell was he going to say when she woke up?

Being just a little more than Jeff could take, he walked down to the kitchen and returned with a beer. He popped the top off and took a long chug.

"What a fucking night."


	23. Chapter 23

**I think you guys are going to like this chapter. :3 I expect some major spazzing and fangirling/guying from you killers. **

**Again, if you need to talk to someone, just message me. Okie? Okie. Enjoy and stay strong! - Blade**

Jillian woke up an hour later.

"You have some fucking explaining to do."

She looked up to see Jeff in the desk chair. There were now three empty beer bottles on the desk's surface. Her eyes met his and she could tell he was angry.

"What?" She asked him.

"Don't fucking what me. What the fuck was that little stunt you pulled?" He yelled at her.

"Jeff, shut up! You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up!" she hissed back. "And I have no idea what you're referring to."

Jeff leaned forward from the chair. "Oh, really now? So you can't figure out that little fucking suicide attempt you just did is what I'm referring to? That's really fucking sad."

"First off, stop swearing at me. I don't like it." she stated coldly. "Second, I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Just fucking drop it."

"Drop what, Jeff? Would you like to fill me in?" She spat back at him. He stood up from the chair.

"I really have to explain to you that I am upset at the fact that you tried to hang yourself and take your own life tonight? I have to _explain_ that?" he got closer to her. "Don't play innocent with me. I fucking saw you. I fucking _saved_ you. Again. How many fucking times am I going to have to save your fucking, little, pathetic, weak life?" He emphasized the last four words. "If saving you from Slendy and Jane only led you to be some psychopathic bitch, I never would have done it, seeing as it would just end up as a fucking waste anyways."

Jillian still had no idea what he was referring to, but at this point she was hurt.

_Your fucking, little, pathetic, weak life. _

She always had a part of her that felt that way about herself. Perhaps everyone does, but it was different to hear it from someone she cared about so much. The worst part was that she believed it to be true. At the same time, she had to process that Jeff said she tried to kill herself. She remembered nothing, but what he said did not strike her as a big surprise. She had decided that there was something wrong upstairs a long time ago.

Jillian took in a deep breath, and felt like she was suffocating. Maybe that was the problem. She had stress from school, the few friends she did have, Jeff, Jeff's family, her parents, and keeping Jeff and her parents separate. She just needed to get away was all, to a place where she could breathe again.

"You know what, Jeff?" Jillian began, grabbing a sweatshirt off the floor. "You're right. I am pathetic and weak. In fact, I'm probably just as insane as you are. Maybe more. But that doesn't give you a fucking right to yell at me like I'm some fucking child that can't defend herself or talk down to me like I'm lesser than you!" She screamed.

At the word "child", Jeff's mind flashed to the little girl that he held in his arms the first time he tried to kill her. He did not allow himself to reminisce on it because he would lose his anger, which at the moment he needed. "You're not in any position–"

"Shut up would you! I don't care if I'm not in a position to do or say something! Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Don't fucking cut me off when I'm talking to you!" He shouted back.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

The room fell silent after that remark. Jillian realized that perhaps she had gone too far, and she would have to deal with the consequences.

"Leave." Jeff said coldly, his black hair hiding his face from her.

She rolled her eyes. "This is my house. You can't tell me to leave or not. I will leave because I _choose_ to, not because you told me to." With that, she left her room and walked out of the house, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

She did not know where she was going, but she needed to let herself have a chance to think clearly and sort some thoughts out. She walked down the sidewalk in the middle of the dark night while listening to the sound of her breathing. She eventually stopped and took in a deep breath. Instead of simply exhaling, she screamed out, trying to get everything out of her.

Back in her room, Jeff heard her scream. As angry at her as he was, he would not ignore her when she could be in danger. This girl must have a magnet for trouble somewhere in her, so Jeff jumped out the window and ran in the direction of the scream. He soon found her and grabbed the hoodie on her own sweatshirt.

"Why'd you scream?" He asked hoarsely.

"No reason, and I told you to leave me alone."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" he asked annoyed. "I hear you yell and I'm just supposed to sit here? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Just go." She began, as she walked away.

"No."

"Jeff, leave me alone–"

Jeff pulled her into a hug just as he had done before with her.

"Why do you hug me when you get mad?" She asked, her voice unknowingly coated with child-like innocence.

"I can't kill you, so I guess I just squeeze you instead." He answered.

"Oh." She blushed.

"Jillian."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

**DID YOU GUYS DIE FROM THE CUTENESS?! If you did I hope you're okay. I have to admit that I was fangirling while writing this...I hope I'm not the only one who did. XD - Blade**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my little killers! I apologize for not having this chapter done sooner. Some stuff came up with school about to end (finals) and I just did not have the time to work on it. Sorry guys. Forgive me? Please?**

**Whether you do or not, remember I'm always here if you guys need me. So seriously, if you ever need to talk to someone or just want to get some anger out or whatever is going through your mind, don't hesitate to talk to me. I love you guys and want to make sure everyone is doing okay. Stay strong killers. Thanks for all the support. - Blade**

**Reminder: Audiobooks on YouTube. I've only done to Chapter 8 though.**

Jillian froze at his words.

"I love you."

I love you?

_I love you?_

I love you was unreal. Love was unreal. Love did not exist. It didn't. Love was what Romeo and Juliet supposedly had. There was no love; only extreme infatuation with another human being. There was no such thing as love, at least not to Jillian. If love was supposed to be about unconditional kindness to someone else, then it was in no way real. People fought constantly, married couples, unmarried couples, even friends. She did believe in friendly love and compassion, but not true love. There was no such thing.

Jeff was not even technically human. He and all the other Creepypasta's were either demons or working to become demons. If a human was incapable of love, then a demon surely would not be able to.

Jeff stood waiting for her reaction. She did not move, just stared at him wide eyed. Jeff thought that she would be happy for him saying it, that it would show how much he cared about her. Instead, she stood there dumbfounded.

"Jillian?" He asked tentatively, testing the waters.

Perhaps he had done something wrong. People said those words when they really cared about someone, right? He did care about her, a lot, so it made sense to say it. Maybe Jeff had not been human for so long that he forgot appropriate times to say it. Come to think of it, Jeff never did say those words to anyone that was not family. He also had not thought about that word much since the accident. He loved his brother, and did do whatever he could to protect him. Liu even protected Jeff when the police came for him.

Even so, he did love her. He knew that some people described love as something that makes you want to change to make another person happier. He was trying to do that. He even tried bringing down the number of kills he made each night, or at least try to avoid killing children.

Jeff needed to stop his thinking. Jillian's inability to react to his words was giving him an excuse to be angry at her, fully infuriated in fact. The urge to kill her started to resurface again, and it had been gone for quite some time.

He clenched his hand into a fist, attempting to redirect the tension. He knew that the situation had just become dangerous; he had not killed in a while, and he now had a potential target right in front of him. She needed to say something immediately and distract him from the thoughts. However, in the silence, they could be heard loud and clear.

"Jeff." Jillian stated coldly, now staring down at the ground. "Love is a dangerous word."

Jeff just listened to her as she continued.

"It doesn't exist. Just…just don't say that word to me." She finished. She felt extremely cold even in the large sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Fine."

Jillian could hear the bitterness in Jeff's voice. She suddenly felt bad, but she would not say something that she did not mean.

"Jeff," She began. "I care about you. A lot. A substantial amount, as I know you do for me or you would not go to such lengths to protect me from myself, your family, and yourself. I am not ungrateful for that, I just don't believe in the idea of love and soul mates and all that. It's pointless. Love is just…nothing. There's no such thing okay? It's overused and has no more meaning to it and therefore it does not exist. One hundred percent pointless." She waited for him to respond. When he did not, she continued. "And by using it people are only more entitled to get hurt so it's better to just avoid it entirely."

"Fine." Jeff repeated.

Jillian sighed. _Great, now I pushed him away. _

"Jeff, I-"

Jeff shot her a look. "Let's just drop it." It was clear that he was not going to give her an option in this.

She hung her head. She was not trying to get on his bad side. She scared was all. Jillian did believe in love, but denied it. To her, it was only something that resulted in pain. She could not handle pain herself, but would do so for the sake of others. Now she hurt him, but she had to admit that it would hurt him further if she lied. Also, if she did say it back, she did not think she would be capable of dealing with the pain that could come with him leaving.

It would be just that complicated.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I was really busy with work and had horrid writer's block! Please forgive me!**

**Besides that XD The audio books are on YouTube. I'm here if you guys need to talk about anything. I'm also thinking about making a FB page for this Fanfic so I can actually tell you guys when there's a new chapter and I post new audio stuff. **

**Anyone think that would be nice? Would anyone actually like the page if I make it? XD - Blade**

Before long it was Jillian's birthday. Her parents took her out to her favorite restaurant and then had cake later. It was normal like any other birthday she'd had. She was excited that she was now eighteen, but she secretly hoped that Jeff would show up. She had not seen him since he told her that he loves her.

That night, Jillian was putting away some new clothes that her parents bought her. She hung them on a few hangers and closed the door. When she turned around, Jeff was sitting on the branch of the tree outside of her window.

She froze, not really knowing what to do. She figured it would just be better to open the window and let him in instead of him breaking the glass.

She walked over and opened it. Jeff crawled in without a word. Jillian sat on her bed while he sat in her desk chair. Still, neither said a word to one other, but just sat in silence. Jillian needed to escape the tension filled room, so she got up and walked out. She went downstairs and cut two pieces of cake. She grabbed forks and plates, and brought it all upstairs to her room.

When she walked in, Jeff was still sitting in the chair. She put the plates on her desk.

"I thought you might like some." She said as she took her own piece of vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. "It's yummy." She added, giving a small smile.

"Thanks." Jeff took a bite and swallowed. "It is good."

She smiled a little more. "We made it from a box."

Jeff's permanent smile twitched up a little bit as well. He coughed to get himself back to being unfeeling. "So…having a good birthday?"

"Yea," she began. "It was pretty nice."

"School okay?"

"School's fine, Jeffery." She joked. "There's actually a new girl that I get along pretty well with."

Jeff whipped some frosting off his pale face. "I guess everything does get better as you grow up."

Jillian rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up." They both laughed and continued eating their cake. Jillian put her empty plate down and lowered her eyes. "What happens now?"

Jeff looked up at her and sighed aggressively. "I was an idiot for saying that. I let my human self get a little too excited about shit and what not. Let's just forget that it ever happened."

Jillian smiled and felt a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Um…look." Jeff began. "I don't want to get all mushy and shit, so you better not start acting like one of those really annoying chicks."

Jillian was confused, but what Jeff just said to her made sense as he pulled out a small white box wrapped in a red bow from his hoodie pocket. He sat next to her on the bed and placed it in her lap. "Happy birthday."

She looked back up at him wide eyed. This was out of character for him. He was not this type of person, well, demon really. At the same time, she knew that Jeff did not usually let people live, let alone protect them. She wrapped her arms around him which took him by surprise.

"You're supposed to open the box first." He retorted.

Jillian pushed him and then turned her attention back to the box. She pulled the ribbon off and set it next to her on the bed. She then opened the white box and laughed at the object inside.

Inside was a glimmering, silver pocket knife.

Jeff looked at her face for more of a reaction. "It's all stainless steel, even the handle. It'll never break no matter how many times you drop it. It's great for self-defense and stuff like that."

Jillian wasn't a weapon type of person, but this object was absolutely beautiful. There was not a single blemish on it. Although the silver was nearly reflective, there was not a single fingerprint on the knife. In fact, it looked as though it had never been touched before. The metal itself could have been used as a mirror.

Jeff continued talking. "There's also a cloth in there to clean it with. And that knife is never going to be used on yourself." He said this as a statement and a fact, not as a suggestion or question. Jillian, though, was too mesmerized by her gift to give him a response.

Instead of ruining the moment by demanding a response, Jeff leaned in and kissed Jillian on the cheek while she continued to gaze at the knife.

"It reminded me of you." Jeff said, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Jillian said as she gazed into the reflective metal.

Jeff chuckled to himself.

_Exactly. _He thought.


End file.
